


sweet like sugar

by moonjongyeup (orphan_account)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Jongup - Freeform, Loup, M/M, Smut, SugarDaddyAU, Zelo - Freeform, balant banghim mentions, daejae if u squint, jonglo - Freeform, mentions of abuse, not between jonglo obv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonjongyeup
Summary: Zelo’s a financially struggling college student, his roommate Himchan introduces him to a website that helps him with that problem. Or: Zelo’s a sugar baby with no experience whatsoever but his sugar daddy Jongup is whipped.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff & ao3

“Oh jesus christ..” Junhong cursed when he held up his ratty shoes and noticed there was a ripped hole at the tip of them. Junhong let out a defeated sigh, knowing he’ll just have to deal with it, he’d use his backup pair (his sandals) when his shoes were completely fucked. It was way too early to stress over shoes.  
The raven haired teen slid on his tennis shoes with ease as his feet were generously small, making the tennis shoes look like clown shoes on him. He slid his school satchel over his shoulder and made his way out his room only to be greeted by his roommate’s moaning.  
“Fucking hell- _Himchan_!” Junhong cried when he saw the junior quickly cover his hickey covered chest with his unbuttoned shirt. He slicked back his dark hair and moved away from his awkward boyfriend, he cleared his throat,  
“H-Hello Junhong.”  
“Dude what did we agree on..” Junhong pinched the bridge of his nose, it was as if he was the older one here. He really was 19 year old scolding a 21 year old man for having sexual intercourse on their couch.  
“No having sex on the couch anymore.. Well when you’re around at least. To be fair I thought you left earlier..” Himchan muttered.  
“Himchan it’s Friday, I have classes today and start my shifts after classes.” Junhong loves Himchan, _really_ , they’ve known each other for years now. He was his senior in high school and they both now go to the same college and share an apartment. Obviously Junhong had set some ground rules as did Himchan when they moved in together, though _someone_ really liked to break them.  
“Hi Yongguk.” Junhong said and waved at Himchan’s boyfriend to not be rude, Yongguk shyly waved back, “Hey.” He answered in his deep voice. Junhong half smiled at the two of them,  
“Okay well. I’m going to be late and I can’t afford to miss a class so I’ll see you later Himchan and don’t make a mess please.”  
Junhong left and already felt dread running through his body, his thin sweater did not help him survive the mugginess and cold weather in the streets of Seoul.  
Anyone can tell the black haired boy with bangs that practically cover his eyes, tacky earrings, with a cheap nose piercing and a slim pale face with a longish round jaw, sporting fashionable large eye bags, was broke as hell. All his friends know his struggles with money, he was in the college he attends on a scholarship. He didn’t have much money to begin with since he was kicked out of his parent’s house when they found out he had a boyfriend (which by the way did not let Junhong have a place to stay at his house, _asshole_.)  
So poor little Junhong, whose ex-boyfriend left him for a girl, had to resort to asking his friends for help. More specifically Himchan, he was his only friend up until college he found more people to befriend. Himchan is always happy to help Junhong as he sees him as a little brother. Junhong works two jobs since Himchan let the younger rent the other apartment with him.  
How Himchan had so much money and came home everyday with something expensive in hand confused Junhong since Himchan didn’t have a job and his parents don’t _shit_ all that extra money for Himchan’s custom clothes with his name plastered all over them. He still shudders at the memory of the night he found Himchan strutting out half naked out his room with the name ‘HIMCHAN’ stamped across his tight boxer brief’s behind. Yet Junhong never asked questions. Especially about Himchan’s boyfriend, Yongguk, who popped up out of nowhere and Himchan has him on a leash.  
Besides all that, Junhong hated being pitied or being treated as a charity case after explaining to someone who gains his trust to why he’s so stingy about money.  
“You look like shit.”  
Junhong snorted, he barely arrived in his first class and Youngjae was already being a smart-ass first thing in the morning.  
“Thanks, you look as cute as ever.” Junhong said in a tone of sarcasm as his chubby-cheeked friend grinned, pulling something from his bag and placing it in front of Junhong.  
“Here.”  
“You got me a.. brownie?” Junhong picked it up the packet with two fingers then slowly putting it down, “Uh .. Youngjae I-“  
“It’s not a fucking weed brownie Junhong! Just eat it I got it from work. I don’t think I can even sneak in weed into the brownies if I could, Daehyun would kill me-“  
“Daehyun? The hot boss?” Junhong wiggled his eyebrows up at his friend who sputtered and turned red,  
“He is almost _thirty_ you’re so gross!” Youngjae grumbled, hiding his red cheeks from Junhong’s hands as he had a habit of pinching his cheeks as if he was the younger one.  
“You’d still crush on him either way huh Jae? He probably likes you too so he’d let you get away with making weed brownies~” Junhong teased, he loved his first class only for Youngjae even if his friend did get bothersome,  
“Just eat the damn brownie!”  
“Daehyun gave it to you didn’t he?”  
“Junhong!” Youngjae whined, soon the class all settled in and the two quieted down whilst Junhong nibbled on the brownie occasionally throughout the class. It really wasn’t weed brownies, a disappointment. It would’ve really gotten Junhong’s nerves to calm down.  
The teen finished the brownie and shoved the wrapper into Youngjae’s bag making the older notice immediately and glare at him as he dropped his pencil on the table, clenching his fist as a sign Junhong should probably take it out before Youngjae beats his ass in front of a hundred other students.  
Junhong held his hands up in defense as he put it in his own bag,  
“ _Jeez_ who left a dick stuck up your ass? Oh wait- Daehyun did last night.” Junhong sneered, putting the trash into the older’s bag again and Youngjae’s mouth dropped open as the class was dismissed and Junhong ran away in victory. Youngjae was going to kill him for sure later.  
—  
“Register.” Youngjae told Junhong bluntly as he came into work, barely tying the back of his apron. Youngjae was definitely still mad from Junhong’s joke earlier today. Now it was 3pm, work hours for Junhong have now started. He and Youngjae both worked at the same bakery.  
“Jae are you still mad?” Junhong tailing Youngjae around like a puppy on purpose since no one was ordering yet making the older frustrated at Junhong.  
“Junhong I do not appreciate the joke about my bosses di-“  
“What about me, Jae~?” The teasing voice of a blonde haired man sang behind Youngjae into his ear making the poor kid jump. Junhong laughed seeing as his boss, Daehyun arrived and heard Youngjae talking about him. He grinned at the two, his eyes turning into crescents and his eye mole disappearing along the crinkles of his smile which Junhong likes to call his ‘whiskers’,  
“Good afternoon Junhong and Youngjae I trust you two are using your time wisely?” Junhong nodded and ran off to attend to the register to leave Youngjae to fend for himself and deal with his boss. There was too much sexual tension between the two it grossed Junhong out but damn was it funny to hear Youngjae stuttering and becoming a fuming mess.  
—  
After long hours of working his two jobs at the bakery and the Mcdonald’s nearby Junhong came into his apartment with an aching back and headache, barely standing upright.  
Himchan sat in the living room on his laptop doing an unfinished essay for one of his classes and noticed Junhong walking in,  
“Did you get hit by a bus or something?” Himchan asked, looking up at the younger with a smile, “Dinner’s in the fridge just heat it up for 5 minutes.” Junhong gave him a tired smile in reply, walking towards the fridge and rummaging through it to find leftover dinner Himchan had made then proceeding to heat it up in the microwave.  
“Thanks. Daehyun and Youngjae earlier today took their sweet time during break and I had to take Youngjae’s turn at the register so I was an hour late to my other job and I was scared shitless that I would get fired but luckily I didn’t.” Junhong let out in one breath as he fell onto the couch next to Himchan.  
Himchan felt bad for the kid, even if Junhong did hate pity, Himchan believed he was too young to be worrying about all this kind of stuff. He didn’t like seeing his best friend coming in the apartment in 4 in the morning, half dead, taking a 30 minute nap then waking up to _study_ and do homework. He slept for about 2 or 3 hours a day. He was practically killing himself and Himchan wanted to do something about it.  
“Hey Junhong.. I think this is enough.” Himchan spoke and Junhong looked up at him with a confused expression,  
“What?”  
“I can’t stand seeing you like this anymore Junhong you’re killing yourself by working so much and sleeping for 3 hours a day.”  
“Well I’m fucking sorry this is the only way I can take care of myself Himchan there’s no other way-“  
“Yes there is.” Himchan cut him off, “Look.” He typed in a website he was oh so familiar with into a new tab but first making sure to save the changes to his essay.  
Himchan turned his laptop covered in ‘Supreme’, crowns and ‘HIMCHAN’ stickers and showed the screen to Junhong,  
“Meet .. Sugar daddies .. Get paid..” The younger read carefully before widening his eyes and looking at Himchan, “Himchan you know I hate-“  
“Charity yeah, yeah whatever! Maybe it’s time you pushed that aside, Junhonggie. Think of your health _please_ you literally can just hang out with these some of these geezers and they pay you a ton of money just for even meeting up with them!” Himchan explained with a glint in his eye and Junhong shook his head quickly,  
“This is prostitution! And no way in hell will I mess around with a 50 year old pervert!” He exclaimed and Himchan pouted,  
“No it isn’t. You don’t even have to do sexual favors for these guys. There’s contracts and everything to prevent that.”  
“How do you even know about this stuff? You have a _boyfriend_.”  
Himchan nervously laughed and averted his eyes from his friend as he clicked on the ‘Create a New Account!’ button.  
“About that.. Yongguk _is_ my sugar daddy. But he’s more of my boyfriend than anything he just lets me buy the stuff I want heh..”  
Junhong stared at his friend for a long time,  
“The more I find out about you the more I regret being your friend.”  
“I will cut your tongue off.” Himchan glared at him, “So. I’m just going to make you an account-“  
“Himchan please I can fend for myself.” Junhong whined as Himchan started filling out information into a new account. Himchan ignored the protesting boy and told him to accept the email confirmation.  
Junhong had no choice. He was getting a fucking sugar daddy. He opened up his emails on his phone to see he had a notification from the website. He frowned at the welcome message and then back up at Himchan who held two thumbs up.  
The younger accepted it and once he did the microwave went off. Junhong stood up,  
“I’ll go get that-“  
“You stay and fill out your information while I get it.” Himchan pulled Junhong to sit back down and handed him his laptop. Junhong sighed and looked at the information Himchan already filled out for him.  
Himchan wrote a shitty sappy bio that any lonely old millionaire would fall for and next Junhong had to use pictures and verify that it was him by holding up a piece of paper with his username on it and emailing it to the website.  
“This is so fucking shady and it looks like it’ll take a ton of work to even sign up.” Junhong whined once more as Himchan handed him his food.  
“Man up and create your username.” Himchan pat the back of Junhong’s back and he thought for a second,   
“How about Jello96?” Junhong suggested and Himchan held back a snort,  
“Perfect.”


	2. two

“Holy fuck.”  
It was the next day, the only free day Junhong had. Junhong has already verified his account and he’s gotten over 99+ requests in his messages already.  
“What’s happening- Jesus christ!” Himchan almost spit his coffee onto Junhong’s laptop he had gotten from Himchan on Christmas, “What the hell I’m jealous. I only got 9 requests when I first started. You’re lucky for a first-timer.”  
“Thank god you chose pictures where I don’t look like complete shit,” Junhong muttered, “Is this really a lot?”  
“Over a hundred rich geezers want to talk to you and meet up with you. You hit the jackpot Junhong. Now you just gotta choose the right first daddy. Just don’t forget to research and be safe.”  
“What an overbearing mother,” Junhong answered sarcastically, as if Himchan wasn’t the one to direct him to use this method of getting money, he looked at the man, “How do I know who is best?”  
“Well first let’s decline some that you don’t have interest in. Like this guy.. Ew his bio is way too sad and he called you baby right when he messaged you. Desperate. Decline.” Himchan helped Junhong narrow down his requests and all that was left were only 6 daddies out of a hundred, a lot that requested him were bound to request again though. And Junhong and Himchan were super picky together.   
“The final round~” Himchan said dramatically, “Will it be bachelor number 1, Jung Hoseok, a dog food company’s CEO. Bachelor number 2, Kim Heejun who owns a yacht and a multi-million dollar company or will it be bachelor number 3 with-“  
“Will you cut it out!” Junhong flicked Himchan and the man backed away in defense,   
“Just trying to help, geez.”  
“You’re too loud-“  
“Wait Junhong holy shit.” Himchan clicked on one of the daddy’s profiles and it directed him to a man named Moon Jongup, “Accept him. Now!” Himchan started shaking Junhong and Junhong slapped his hands away,  
“Calm the fuck down. What’s so great about this Jongup guy?”  
And he stood corrected as Himchan pulled up a new tab and pulled up the man’s achievements, his net worth, stocks and his godlike features.  
“Is.. Is he real?” Junhong rubbed his eyes as if to not believe that same man requested him on a sugar daddy website.   
“A verified daddy.” The mouse hovered over a green checkmark next to Jongup’s name, “And straight to the point! A simple ‘Good evening, your profile interested me and I would like to get to know you better’ What a gentleman~”   
Junhong looked at Himchan then back at the man’s profile, he stalked through his pictures and Moon Jongup seemed to be the type to not show off. His pictures were simple, some were of him off guard doing something or posing in a cool way with his sharp jawline facing the camera.   
“Alright.. I’ll talk to this guy.”  
And so he accepted. Himchan cheered.  
-  
It’s only been a few days but Junhong was having the time of his life texting Jongup. The man was so sweet. He was way better than Junhong’s ex. He bothered to ask how his day was and text him good morning at the start of his day.  
These days Junhong seemed so much livelier at school, work, and home. He would never stop checking his phone to see if Jongup texted him back.   
“What’s up with you?” Youngjae asked during their break, holding up a mop with one hand and the other hand on his hip. Junhong looked at Youngjae, confused,  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, you don’t look dead inside. You ate the weed brownie I gave to you without hesitation. Or maybe you’re like this because of the weed but I haven’t given you weed in the past few days-“  
“There was fucking weed in the brownie!?” Junhong exclaimed, no way was he coming into work high and risking getting fired.  
“No of course there wasn’t weed in the fucking brownie Junhong!”   
“If there was, someone would have to get punished.” Daehyun’s voice rang as he came between the two, the man was too nosy, “And that would be Yoo Youngjae~”  
“Pfft.” Junhong covered his mouth to let out any laughter, Youngjae looked like he was about to hit Daehyun over the head with his mop,  
“Forget I even asked.” Youngjae spoke through gritted teeth and Daehyun smiled at the both of them, “I’m going to go mop the bathroom now.”  
Youngjae turned on his heels and dashed out of the employee break room,  
“Did he forget we don’t have a bathroom outside of this room? Hm? Daehyun?” Junhong looked around to see that his boss was gone and most likely followed Youngjae out to the supply closet which gave Junhong a chance to reply to Jongup.

**Moon** : I hope work is going well for you today, Junhong. 

**Jello96** : my boss and friend just left me hanging in the break room so im just alone now haha

**Jello96** : work is going well tho. how about u?

**Moon** : That’s good. And very exhausting, too much paperwork.

**Moon** : There’s something I’d like to ask you if it isn’t a bother.

**Jello96** : no worries go ahead

**Jello96** : i really need to change my username.. 

**Moon** : I find it very endearing. 

**Moon** : I wanted to ask you if you would like to have dinner with me Saturday night this week since that is your day off. I would like to discuss details about this arrangement and meet you face to face finally. 

**Jello96** : thank you lol.. and sure that sounds great! 

**Moon** : Great. I’d like to send someone to pick you up that day, please send me your address to do so. 

-

Today was Saturday and the day Junhong and Jongup were going to meet after weeks of texting back and forth. Was it too late to turn back?   
“What am I going to do? I seriously look like shit in real life how am I going to pull off looking as good as I did a year ago in my old pictures?” Junhong was having an internal conflict with himself and Himchan lazed on the couch playing on his phone.   
“Pfft. Junhong, sweetie, makeup and Kim Himchan exist.” Himchan smiled proudly, “I’ll make you look irresistible.”  
As soon as Himchan said that he went rummaging through Junhong’s clean clothes to search for something nice for the boy to wear. No doubt would he be going to a fancy restaurant knowing these rich people.  
“This will have to do.” Himchan said as he laid out a long sleeved white button-up shirt and Junhong’s usual ripped tight black skinny jeans, “I’ll let you borrow a pair of my nice dress shoes. Do not ruin them Junhong or I’ll gut you.”  
After Junhong changed into his clothes, Himchan rolled up the sleeves to his forearms to bring out the little muscle Junhong had. Now all he needed a little makeover.  
“This fringe has to go.” Himchan stated as he smothered his index and middle fingers in gel, “You’ll be a changed man Junhong.”  
Himchan parted a bit of Junhong’s hair then started to gently style it up and slick it back a little to make it look nicer and cleaner. He then brought out his makeup kit and grinned devilishly down at Junhong,  
“Please don’t look at me like that,” Junhong covered his eyes but Himchan pulled his hands away fast,  
“Shush. You’ll be my masterpiece Junhonggie!”  
“Oh god.” Junhong waited for the onslaught on his face by what is called: Himchan’s makeup. 

—

sorry for the short chapter ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` ) the next ones gonna be super long and jonglo r gonna meet!  
+  
also for junhongs hair description i got a little bit lazy for that lol ,, so please imagine his hair is like from the makestar photoshoot haha (ఠ̤౩ఠ̤)ٶ


	3. three

Junhong gulped as he looked at the building in front of him. It was too fancy for him and when he was lead into the restaurant the interior was even more intimidating than the outside.   
“Hello. I’m Choi Junhong I’m here for Moon Jongup .. “ He spoke to the front and the woman looked him up and down as if she was judging him for being so improperly dressed in such a place before looking down at her clipboard of reservations. The elder woman then nodded spotting his name,  
“Right this way, sir.” Junhong followed her feeling a little uncomfortable, he felt so out of place around these people. Even though Himchan cleaned him up pretty well he still didn’t own a gucci shirt and pants to be around these people.  
She led him towards the very back and into another room, seemingly a more private area yet more high class than the main area. Junhong’s heart was racing. He was so nervous to meet Jongup for the first time he couldn’t believe he was really doing this whole sugar daddy shindig and meeting with high class rich people. Right now Junhong would be bingeing Netflix shows naked and eating a whole tub of vanilla ice cream.   
Instead there in the middle of the velvet walled room Junhong was led into, sat a blonde man with his roots showing, hand resting under his chin as he scanned the menu with sharp eyes, his eyelids were lined with brown eyeliner to make his eyes look bigger yet even more intimidating than himself, almost like a cat. He teethed his bottom lip with his bunny-like teeth totally ruining his hot image with a sort of cute one yet he still made a fine young man in Junhong’s eyes.   
This was Moon Jongup, successor of Moon Corporation, a well known electronics company, after his father, Moon Jiho, retired just two years ago.   
Junhong never expected the 24 year old man to look even better in real life than in the pictures. This man really believed Junhong was his sugar baby material after some weeks worth of conversation?   
The blonde noticed Junhong’s arrival then looked at the woman with a nod as if to send her off,   
“Thank you.” His sharp eyes were set Junhong now, he smiled, “Good afternoon, Junhong. Don’t just stand there,” He was already teasing Junhong just like he occasionally did in his messages, “Please sit.”  
Was this real life?   
Junhong hesitantly sat in the chair across from the smaller man, it wasn’t a big table it was round with a simple white table cloth covering it. Never in a million years would Junhong be sitting in a restaurant that served food costing more than Junhong could even earn in a lifetime of working at Mcdonald’s and a small bakery at the same time.  
His first impression of Moon Jongup in real life was ‘this man is not real and he is way too sexy to be a human’. He seemed so high class and proper with his beige shirt that showed a great sight of his chest, Junhong really wonders what he’s wearing under that table cloth covering it.   
Though it really hurt Junhong’s ego that he’s just sitting across him with a simple white long sleeve and the same black ripped jeans he wears about twice a week. He washed them though. It was quiet again and the faint sound of classical music was playing in the background.   
“I’m very pleased you accepted my invitation and came today Junhong.” Jongup spoke again, breaking the silence and the younger answered quickly,  
“Y-Yeah I really enjoyed talking to you so..”  
The older’s smile widened, it was cute in Junhong’s very own not biased opinion,  
“Hey you don’t have to be nervous this is no different than talking over the phone and texting.”  
“This is a very intimidating place though.” Junhong chuckled, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Jongup laughed, god it was such a nice laugh, as he sat there Junhong was thinking what the hell was he even doing.   
“No worries just relax around me, Junhong.”  
A waiter with a cheery old face came in.  
“Welcome, thank you for choosing Club Ions. What would you two like to drink tonight?” The waiter asked expectedly at the pair, Jongup answered,  
“I would like sparkling apple cider.”  
Junhong almost burst out into laughter because his first impression of Jongup was seriously ruined. Jongup seemed like such a childish and relaxed type just like in his messages. He expected him to order champagne, wine or something but he ordered apple cider. What’s next? Ordering chicken tenders to eat with ketchup?  
“And for you?”  
“Just water thank you.” Junhong replied with a smile, the waiter nodded and told them he would be back later to take their orders. The raven haired boy looked at the older man, “Apple cider?”  
Jongup smiled,  
“It seems I have made an impression on you. I don’t really like these fancy restaurants, it’s not much of my taste, especially since this place is French. But to impress you I invited you here. It seems like you don’t like it either, hm? That’s why I rented a private room.”  
“It’s nice but I’m not used to it at all. I can’t afford it.” Junhong answered honestly, though he felt bad he didn’t enjoy such a place that Jongup chose for him. Jongup nodded anyways,  
“You have troubles with rent and school fees am I correct?”  
“A lot more than that but basically. I have a debt in school for my books I have yet to pay for and just a whole load of things.” Junhong said, stress weighed down on him as he spoke about his money issues. It was the worst feeling.  
“From what I remember you also work two jobs?” Jongup pressed on, Junhong yet again agreed, “These seem to affect your lifestyle.”  
“Tell me about it.” Junhong sighed, the older smiled at him,  
“I want to help you.”   
“Mr. Moon I really appreciate you finding interest in me even though I’m not very experienced..”  
“Please call me Jongup, Mr. Moon sounds like you’re speaking to your boss,” He waved his hand nonchalantly, “I’d rather drop formalities.”  
“Thank you it feels a lot more comfortable now that I had to drop that.” Junhong brushed a strand of stray hair back as he laughed, he didn’t notice Jongup watching as he did so. Damn was he really attracted to him. Vice versa.   
The waiter came and asked them for their orders, Junhong still hadn’t chosen since he didn’t know what 90% of what the menu even was. So Jongup ordered for both of them some food in french that Junhong had no patience to even learn.  
“Do you have like a sex dungeon or something?” Junhong bluntly asked Jongup who looked surprised as he was caught off guard but laughed it off, joking with Junhong,   
“And if I did?”  
“Hello Christian Grey~” Junhong raised his eyebrows suggestively at Jongup and the man pressed his lips into a thin line to hold back his laughter.   
They continued joking around for a while until Jongup raised his fingers to his lips, tapping against them lightly as if he was thinking shortly,  
“This is going very well so far Junhong. I hope you take up on my offer as a sugar baby. Unless you have others in mind?”  
“Well if I don’t think you’re handsome enough I have about a couple hundred other requests from other daddies,” Junhong teased, even though Jongup was the only daddy he’s been talking to. Jongup looked impressed,  
“I couldn’t blame them. You’re beautiful even as a first-timer.”  
Junhong choked on the breadstick he was mid-nibbling on and he couldn’t help but heat up from the compliment. God it’s really been a while since he had a boyfriend and hearing these compliments really flared him up with embarrassment.   
“Thanks.. Mr- I mean Jongup.”   
Jongup smiled but Junhong couldn’t help but ask,  
“How many sugar babies have you had..?”  
“Three. All females.” Jongup hummed as he took a drink of his cider, “You’re the first male that has caught my attention.”  
“What an honor. I hope I’m not some sort of experiment.” Junhong knew he shouldn’t have said that but Jongup didn’t seem to take any offense but seemed somewhat shocked,   
“Of course not. All my babies are treated with respect no matter what. You just so happen to be very cute and fun to talk to. My last babies weren’t my type at all, they all felt I was too boring.”  
“Boring? You’re the opposite.”   
Jongup smiled at this, but went back to focusing on Junhong’s statement.   
“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you believe you’re an experiment?”  
Junhong frowned, crossing his arms,  
“My ex used me as an experiment and that’s why I haven’t had someone to ‘pamper’ me in some time.”  
Jongup mirrored Junhong’s frown, he leaned forward,   
“That won’t do. If you become my baby I will make sure to pamper you more than that fiend ever has. And treat you better.”  
The younger’s frown uplifted into a smile, Jongup wasn’t so bad. This wasn’t so bad. He just hopes these compliments aren’t just to sleep with him, there was an itch of paranoia in the back of Junhong’s mind he couldn’t get rid of.  
“Thank you Jongup.. If I do agree, can we talk about the terms to this whole thing?”  
“Yes. That is what we came here for today anyways.” Jongup readily said as he straightened up against his chair, he folded his hands in a manner that he was very used to, “The terms are very simple. Of course, this is the shortened up version. If you do agree you must sign a contract with more detail and you can contact me later if you agree or disagree to be my baby. You must come into my office for that where these matters are handled a bit more professionally.  
First off, I go by whatever my babies desires are. This relationship does not have to be sexual nor romantic, it is up to my baby but I do appreciate it if we spend time together and converse a bit. I especially like to spoil my babies but I am very bossy so I do appreciate if my baby went along with some of my wishes as well.” Junhong knows that wasn’t meant to sound sexual but yeah, that sounded way too sexual in his head, “For example: coming to business meetings with me because those are so boring~” Jongup joked but continued seriously, “My babies are free to have relationships with other people including having other daddies though they still must have time for me. They get paid every week with however much amount they desire.  
My baby is free to end this contract whenever they want to and they still get paid in the end. There is more to this but in the contract so this is just an ideal sneak peek to what you would agree to.”  
All of this sounded way too good to be true, Junhong was lucky he gained such a easy going man and once he told this all to Himchan he would most likely agree he did well for a first-timer. Junhong just wasn’t sure how to do any of this.  
“I still hope you think about this, I’d really like for you to be my baby.”   
Junhong is most likely going to agree to be his baby, he really needed the money and Jongup seemed like such a nice guy it was a win-win situation.   
“I have a feeling I’ll agree soon.” Junhong gave Jongup a dimpled smile and the older returned it with ease.   
The dinner ended soon and Junhong hoped it would have lasted forever. He was so comfortable with Jongup and he loved talking with him. He was so warm for such a stoic looking man.   
“Ah I almost forgot!” Jongup pulled out an envelope from his pocket and slid it towards Junhong, “Thank you for today I enjoyed it.”  
Junhong looked at the envelope with unbelieving eyes when he had opened it. This was enough to pay his book fees off. He looked back up at Jongup with curiosity, “It is a thank you gift for at least spending this dinner with me no matter if you choose to be my baby or not.”  
“Thank you so much..” Was all Junhong could say since this was the most money he has ever held in his hands in his life. Jongup smiled,  
“Junhong ah, would you like me to drive you home? It’s getting late and I wouldn’t want you to stand in the cold waiting for a taxi.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you, you’re probably really busy-“ Junhong immediately started to wave off Jongup’s suggestion but the man shook his head,  
“It’s alright. Come, let me get my jacket and we’ll be off.” Jongup stood up, having already paid for the meal with his credit card. If Junhong could, he would’ve argued with Jongup to help pay but the man could probably pay 10 times more than the cost of the dinner.   
Junhong followed suit but couldn’t help but check out the man in his tight black pants that really did him justice as it outlined the round curve of his ass. A man handed Jongup his jacket and keys when they had walked outside and it was freezing.   
Jongup noticed Junhong rubbing his arm to warm himself up and wrapped his jacket around the younger. Junhong blushed and Jongup grinned, opening the car door for Junhong who was seriously so not used to this chivalry. On another note, the older spent his money well on such a nice car he owned. Junhong didn’t even own a car and it’s been a while since he rode in one, he’d always use the bus or walk.  
They sat in a comfortable silence the whole car ride, besides Junhong directing him where to head and listening to the soft sounds of pop music playing in the car.   
Arriving in Junhong’s place Jongup turned down the radio, gently shaking a half asleep Junhong whose gelled back hair was stuck up in all directions but Jongup didn’t mind.   
“Junhong ah, wake up we’re here.” His voice was soothing and soft to Junhong’s ears, he wasn’t like Himchan who screeched into his ear to ‘wake his lazy ass up’.   
“‘M sorry for almost sleeping,” Junhong yawned, rubbing his eyes, he looked at Jongup with a tired smile, “Thank you for today Jongup I had a lot of fun even if it was way out of my comfort zone.”  
“It’s no problem, Junhong. Get some rest tonight and message me whenever you’d like, I’m looking forward to it.” Jongup was an angel was all Junhong could think about as they gazed at each other before shortly being cut off by Himchan yelling from the balcony with his hands cupped around his mouth,  
“Junhong the toilet’s backed up and I’ve been waiting all day for you to come and help me fix it!”  
Junhong tore his eyes from Jongup and glared up at the whining man, he looked at Jongup who was chuckling,  
“That’s me I guess. I’ll see you.”   
“Goodnight Junhong.”  
“Goodnight Jongup.”   
Junhong exited the car and waved towards Jongup who waved back and watched the younger walk towards his apartment,  
“Cute.” Jongup muttered to himself as Junhong disappeared behind his apartment door. He then drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so long ahh dont forget to kudos/upvote, sub n comment (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ✧!!! i still dont know how long this fic is gonna be so be patient pls i hope i get it to at least 20 chapters !! '٩꒰｡•◡•｡꒱۶'


	4. four

“Soo? How did it go?” Himchan asked as Junhong came through the door with a tired frown as Himchan handed him the plunger,  
“Good but our last moments were ruined by a little someone.” He snatched the plunger from Himchan who asked,  
“Oh really? Who?”  
Junhing stared at him,  
“I hate you.”  
“I love you~”   
“I’m going to go unclog the toilet since you fucking can’t,” Junhong went off into the bathroom with Himchan following close behind,   
“Are you going to accept it? Being his sugar baby I mean.”  
“.. Maybe.” Junhong answered as he shoved the plunger into the toilet and started struggling, “What did you even get stuck in here?”   
Himchan decided to not answer Junhong’s question and Junhong knew he would be better off not knowing, “Dunno but besides that, you should probably say yes. Who knows he might’ve been talking to other potential babies as well.”   
“He doesn’t seem like it.” Junhong answered as he grunted, finally getting the toilet unclogged, “Anyways I have to go to the library tomorrow to pay my book fees finally. He paid me for just eating with him..”  
“That’s the best part about these kinds of things, they pay you for anything.”   
“I feel guilty though? I don’t know I’m just not used to being given money like that..” Junhong muttered, placing the plunger in its respective area then going into the kitchen to scavenge for leftovers Himchan might have cooked. Yet there was nothing in the fridge, “Did you not cook anything tonight?”  
“You literally just ate!”   
“Yeah well I’m hungry again!” Junhong called back to Himchan who was already sitting in the living room watching Netflix on the television. Junhong just sighed as he walked to where Himchan was and fell across his lap making the older grumble, pausing his show with the remote control,   
“Fine. I’ll order Chinese takeout.”   
“Yay!” Junhong cheered. Himchan rolled his eyes. What would he do without him? 

—

It seems this would be frequent for Junhong to be standing in front of intimidating buildings that Jongup had told him to go to.  
It took Junhong a few weeks but Jongup was patient with him. The man was persistent with Junhong though, it seems he really took a liking to him and wanted him to be his baby.   
Junhong rubbed his eyes tiredly, he had left work earlier explaining he had to do something important to Daehyun who let him go without questioning anything. He told him he wouldn’t cut any of his pay for this week since he was always working then proceeded to bother Youngjae.   
So Junhong had came home to Himchan and Yongguk on the couch doing way too much PDA and went to change into a simple grey hoodie and blue jeans to go to Jongup’s office. He had shot him a quick text telling him he wanted to make a final decision and Jongup was fast to answer, saying he’d send a car to take Junhong so he wouldn’t have to take the bus.  
So here Junhong stood, rubbing his arm awkwardly in the lobby waiting for the receptionist to finish her phone call so he could ask where Jongup’s office was.  
“Hold on,” The woman stopped smacking her red lips and spit out her gum in the trash can next to her, continuing to file her nails before blowing on them, “This kid’s been waiting a while. I need to go, so hang up~”  
It’s been obvious this woman is talking to her boyfriend or something because they kept going back and forth with “no you hang up” and honestly Junhong was about to barf, he had enough this morning with Himchan and Yongguk. He narrowed his eyes at her when she caught him glaring, she frowned.  
“Okay fine. Bye Nahyunnie~ Eunae’s gonna miss you~” The woman, Junhong identified as Eunae, cooed, giving kisses to the person on the other line and finally hanging up, “Okay kid what’s up, are you lost or something?”  
“No I’m here for an appointment..” Junhong shifted in his spot for a second, “With Mr. Moon..”  
“Let me call him and ask.” Eunae picked up the phone in front of her once more and dialed a number, “Sir someone named..” She looked up at Junhong expectantly to say his name,  
“Choi Junhong-“  
“Choi Junhong is here to see you. Are you getting sued, boss? Hey kid did you get a virus on your computer or som- Oh okay I’ll send him up in a bit then.”  
Junhong completely forgot Jongup owns a company for electronics and the woman probably misunderstood thinking Junhong was here to file a complaint.   
“First you gotta sign in here,” She handed Junhong a clipboard and a pen, “And I’ll give you a visitors pass then you can go to the very last floor, Mr. Moon’s office is up there and it’s hard to miss.”  
Junhong nodded his head as he signed in and Eunae handed him the pass with a smile,   
“Thanks..” Junhong awkwardly took it and walked towards the elevator, pressing the button to the last floor. He held his breath every time an office employee came in and out of the elevator.  
He finally arrived on his destined floor and the receptionist was right, it really wasn’t hard to spot Jongup’s office since the whole floor was basically a long hallway and at the end of it were two huge double doors. This felt like a boss fight in a video game in Junhong’s head by the looks of it.  
He doesn’t know why he was quite nervous, he’s already met Jongup a few times face to face but Junhong’s never done this sort of thing before and it just scared him. He didn’t know what possibilities there were to any of this, but maybe, just maybe he could trust Jongup with taking care of him like this. What was the worst that could happen?  
Junhong knocked on the two doors, unsure of whether to open it himself or whatever so he just knocked. A man opened the door and asked no questions, instead he just held it open for Junhong who quietly thanked him.  
“Junhong ah!” Jongup sat up from his chair almost like a puppy seeing its owner after 5 minutes of not seeing them, it was really cute how Jongup’s eyes gleamed with excitement when Junhong arrived.  
“Hi Jongup.” Junhong smiled back at the man who gestured for him to sit. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes as he did so, he’s been waiting for a while to even speak to Jongup today. The man noticed the boy’s actions,  
“Did you get enough sleep Junhong?”  
Junhong shook his head,  
“It’s fine I just waited a while and I was working earlier today so..”  
Jongup frowned, he didn’t like Junhong working so hard and feeling tired all the time. Before Jongup could say something, Junhong opened his mouth to tell the older what he has been waiting for, he licked his lips nervously,  
“I-I want to sign the contract.”   
Jongup’s frown curled into a smile,  
“Jooho.” He called towards his secretary who walked towards his desk and pulled out a few papers then placing them in front of Jongup who slid them towards Junhong,   
“Let’s get started then, shall we?”

—

hello have a good day all of u i’ll make sure to update every day or as much as i can as im doing already~ i have some chapters prewritten even tho i have no idea where im going with this fic (人-ω-) dont forget to kudos/upvote, sub, or comment!


	5. five

Junhong was in the middle of writing down notes during a lecture until he felt a vibration in his front pocket. He checked quickly to see who it was and it was Jongup asking him what he was up to. They exchanged numbers once Junhong had agreed to the contract, signing his name by the big X. He was now officially Jongup’s sugar baby.  
The boy quickly texted him that he was in class and that he would text him later. Jongup replied fast but Junhong chose to look at it after class.  
From the corner of his eye he saw Youngjae watching him with narrowed eyes.  
‘What?’ Junhong mouthed to the older and Youngjae brought two fingers up to his eyes then pointed them back to Junhong as if to say ‘I’m watching you’. Youngjae still has no idea Junhong has a sugar daddy and he’d never let Junhong live if he found out.

—

“Junhong do you have a boyfriend?” Youngjae asked right when they came out of class. Junhong snorted when the word ‘boyfriend’ slipped out of Youngjae’s mouth,  
“God no. It was just a friend texting me.”  
Youngjae looked impatient, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows up at the taller boy,  
“You texted. In class. Which you never do! Not even for Himchan! Plus you looked so happy to even get a text. And what friend huh? How did you two meet? Does he go here? Because honestly the only friends you have here is Himchan and I-“  
“Youngjae.” Junhong cut the elder off and the brunette raised his hands up in defense,  
“I’m just worried for my lil bro, you know? Like you care way too much about your education to even touch your phone in class and suddenly this,” Youngjae raised up two fingers with both hands to mimic quotation marks, “‘friend’ changes that? He must be pretty special.”  
“Youngjae it’s nothing.. I just want to loosen up a little.” Junhong eyed his phone in his pocket, wanting to reply to Jongup so bad but Youngjae was quicker, snatching the phone from the younger’s pocket, “Give me my phone back!”  
Youngjae turned his back from his friend as he opened his phone, he gasped,  
“Who is Jongup!? He wants to hang out with you after school!”   
Junhong finally grabbed his phone from Youngjae’s grasp and huffed, holding it tightly,  
“He’s my friend. That is all you have to know. Good day.”  
Junhong walked away from Youngjae and the boy had his iconic angry bird look on his face as he called out,  
“We are not done talking Choi Junhong! I will find out who that is!”  
Junhong realized Youngjae equally just as a mother as Himchan is to him. Geez you’re just a few years younger and suddenly everyone wants to treat you like a baby.   
He opened his phone to text Jongup and realized what Youngjae said was true, Jongup asked if he wanted to do something after Junhong finished classes for the day.   
“Ah shit.” Junhong realized as he got another text, this time from Himchan asking him to pick up groceries on the way home since it was his turn this week. He was about to ask Jongup if they could do it another time but decided against it. He doesn’t want to let Jongup down.   
He guesses he and Jongup’s first date would be grocery shopping. Ideal, isn’t it? 

— 

im sorry this was so short (　-᷄ ω -᷅ ) i wanted to add the cute stuff in the next chapter so tomorrow it will be weird domestic grocery shopping date but not just grocery shopping it will include some more cute stuff too! remember to kudos/upvote, sub, or comment! (و ởㅂở)و✧ have a good day/night all of you ヾ(´︶`*)ﾉ


	6. six

Jongup pulled up besides Junhong who was waiting on the sidewalk in front of his apartment, his eyes wide when Jongup came so quick, the man got out of his car to greet Junhong and open the car door for him,  
“Good afternoon Junhong!” Jongup smiled, Junhong returning it easily as he entered the car and Jongup closed the door before Junhong could, making the younger jump.   
“Is it okay if we go grocery shopping today? It’s my turn to buy groceries for Himchan and I.. Unless you want to do something else?” Junhong asked, hoping Jongup wouldn’t reject the idea, but instead the man nodded before Junhong could speak again,  
“Alright. But I’ll pay for it.” 

—

 

Junhong lost Jongup in the store and the younger frantically looked around, running with his shopping cart to check isles for the short blonde man who had no idea where he was even going and was just wandering around the market. Junhong finally found the man right behind him, looking blankly at him as he held tubs of Nesquik chocolate powder.  
“Nesquik.” Jongup put them in the cart and Junhong looked up at the man in shock.  
“Jongup no! You’re literally like my 5 year old cousin oh my god.” Jongup started begging Junhong to let him buy himself 50 tubs of Nesquik chocolate powder to make chocolate milk while Junhong kept saying ‘no’.   
Earlier when Junhong lost Jongup the latter bought himself a bottle of Nesquik chocolate milk to try it out since it was his first time in such a place and the man fell in love with it too fast. Junhong did not expect him to fall in love with a chocolate milk brand. Even though it was Jongup’s money Junhong would not let him spend it so stupidly on tons of chocolate powder,   
“Junhong please this is important!” Jongup was acting so out of character it really surprised Junhong, usually he would be so composed and cool but whining over fucking chocolate milk?   
“Fine! I’ll only let you buy 6 though, 3 for me, 3 for you. Deal? And don’t finish it all in a day!” Jongup ignored Junhong and threw in the tubs with a smile. Junhong rolled his eyes as Jongup walked next to him, humming happily, “At least you’re not as bad as Himchan.”   
As soon as Jongup realized how he had been acting when Junhong had said he wasn’t as bad as his roommate, someone who was a bit too much, his eyes widened, his proud smile faltering as he covered his face in embarrassment with both of his hands,  
“I’m so sorry you had to .. See me like that. Er.. I get too excited when I try new things so I act out like a child.”  
Junhong just laughed,  
“Dude don’t worry about it. I think it’s pretty adorable.” Junhong had not realized his choice of words as he pushed the cart through the frozen foods isle, grabbing a few frozen bacon covered pizza boxes and tossing them in the cart. Jongup had gotten even more flustered, he looked at Junhong with wide eyes, rubbing the back of his neck while smiling nervously whilst he looked to the ground.   
“You think I’m adorable?”   
“N-No!” Junhong denied it quick, laughing nervously to the side as he pushed the cart faster, “I mean yes- I mean.. I don’t know?”  
This time it was Jongup’s turn to laugh, he hugged Junhong from behind, pressing his cheek to his neck since Junhong was taller, he muttered,  
“Junhong.. You’re too cute.”  
Junhong froze,   
‘What the fu-‘  
“Ooh what are these?” Jongup pulled away to look at more frozen food, Junhong could not believe this man in front of him was real. He could go from being unintentionally stunning and stoical to being randomly 2D and cute. Did he have some alter ego or something?   
As Junhong kept questioning in his head why Jongup was acting so different today Jongup had pulled the cart away from Junhong and slowly threw in more tubs of Nesquik then quickly going to check outs to pay for Junhong’s groceries.   
The boy was zoning out and as soon noticed the disappearance of the cart and Jongup until he saw the older paying at the register, he just shrugged and came up next to him,  
“Did you pay already?”  
“Yup.” Jongup answered, his eyes brightening up, Junhong could almost imagine a tail and ears..   
Jongup was only happy because he bought more tubs than he was allowed to and his chef is probably going to be just as angry at him for it but it would be worth it. He would buy a lifetime supply if he could.  
“Hold on I’ll call Jooho to pick these up and drop them off for you. I want to continue spending the rest of the day with you,” Jongup brought his phone up to his ear to call his secretary then looked up at the taller male, “Where do you suggest we eat? I’m a bit hungry.”  
Junhong tried to think of a place that randomly popped into his head, he didn’t know of any nice restaurants and he did not want to take Jongup to Mcdonald’s so he just blurted,  
“Burger King.”  
Jongup raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Junhong even said but Jooho pulled up a few minutes later, starting to take the bags from the pair to load into his car,   
“Thank you, Jooho.” Jongup thanked his secretary who looked surprised Jongup was even near a grocery store, the man leaned in towards Jooho’s ear to whisper, “Leave the bags of Nesquik in the car and leave them at my place, thanks.”   
“No problem.” Jooho gave Jongup a look then soon left after Junhong gave him his address and the two were alone once again,  
“So.. What’s a Burger King?” Jongup questioned and Junhong just snorted,  
“You’ll know when we get there.” 

 

—

junhongs just cracking jongup’s little shell open as u can tell jongup is a little more closer with him now (˘̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)㌧㌧ remember to kudos/upvote, sub or comment!! thank u guys for upvoting/kudos again btw even though i messaged everyone personally who already did so (on aff) have a good day u guys!!


	7. seven

“I got a free crown..” Jongup said in his usual monotonous voice, looking up at the paper crown Junhong put on his head. Junhong had to explain to him the restaurant gave out free crowns to customers hence the name Burger King. Jongup was in awe at how a company spends extra money on little paper crowns for their customers even though it seemed completely like a waste of money to him and tons of Nesquik tubs aren’t.  
Junhong cracked up as he put on his own paper hat, he leaned in front of Jongup’s face and chuckled,   
“Look, we’re matching now~”  
It was fun for Junhong to show Jongup new things he never knew about from some broke college student’s perspective. It was both honestly frustrating and hilarious how Jongup didn’t know a lot of these things.  
It’s like he was raised in solitude.   
The man had never eaten frozen foods before, never been to a fast food restaurant, never drank Nesquik, and it was his first time at a grocery store today.  
“It seems we’ve never really .. gotten to know each other?” Junhong said and Jongup just raised an eyebrow,  
“Texting?”  
“I mean like.. more interests. Our texts were kind of stale and more.. sort of flirting.” Junhong blushed as he stated the last few words, Jongup didn’t understand why took another another bite of his burger, chewing slowly.  
“I find it strange how you don’t know a lot of these famous things?” Junhong pondered, “What have they been feeding you so you’ve never tried chocolate milk?”  
“As a child I was raised on a strict diet, so I don’t know half of the stuff I’ve seen today, “Jongup shrugged, “And I wasn’t exposed to the public as much as you’d expect. I was in training to take over the company, working on constant school and learning how to work with electronics since I was my father’s only son. I don’t do much either I just eat what my chef cooks for me, do work, and sleep. It’s been like that for years now.”  
“That.. Sounds like it sucks. It sounds really lonely too.” Junhong grimaced at the image of Jongup just sitting on a chair staring at a computer all day. The latter started observing the stoic man’s facial features, tracing his high cheekbones with his eyes. He definitely grew up well though.   
Even as he looked passionately at the cheeseburger he was eating, he looked handsome, “These are very good. I’ve been shown the light.” Jongup said in a serious tone and Junhong laughed, Jongup however simpered at the boy who was losing his shit. Junhong has never seen a man say that with such a straight face yet look cute and funny while doing so. Jongup was full of wonders.  
“First of all, do you even know what ‘these’ are?” Junhong sneered as was referring to the cheeseburger Jongup took another bite of,   
“Of course I know what cheeseburgers are. I’ve just never eaten one.”  
The younger covered his mouth to hold back another laughing fit. Jongup, a grown man in a suit, blonde hair slicked back with a serious looking facial expression and holding a small burger between both his big hands; had ketchup on a side of his mouth and mustard on his top lip, “Commoners food changes a man.” Junhong snickered as he brought a napkin up to Jongup’s lips and wiping away the excess sauce.  
Jongup looked at Junhong with wide eyes, placing his hand over Junhong’s own, putting it down,  
“Hey I’m not a child..”   
For the first time Junhong had seen a new facial expression on Jongup’s face and boy was it a priceless one. He was pouting. Junhong held his head down to hold back, the man was too fucking precious. His shoulders shook and Jongup curiously asked,  
“Are you okay Junhong?”   
“Not really.” Junhong took a deep breath to compose himself, “You’re just.. something.”  
“Is that a compliment?” Jongup smirked, Junhong held his head in his hand, grinning back,  
“Is it?”   
“I’ll take it as one,” Jongup hummed, taking one last bite and finishing his cheeseburger, “But can I get another one of-“  
“Of course.” Junhong stood up, “Do you want me to..”  
Jongup shook his head, pulling the boy’s arm to sit down,  
“Of course not. I was going to ask if you wanted anything else so I could go order. I want to fill you up.”  
Junhong facepalmed into his hand.   
‘This man.. He should watch his words. So naïve for a sugar daddy.’ Junhong thought as he shook his head,  
“I’m fine. We should get going soon before Himchan rips my head off for being late with the groceries.”  
“I’ll take it to go then, I’ll buy your friend something and for you to eat later too. You’ll be hungry later.” Jongup smiled, squeezing Junhong’s hand before leaving. Junhong looked at his hand then back at Jongup who was currently waiting in line to order.  
“He’s so kind..” Junhong felt his stomach doing summersaults, he blushed at the lingering feeling of Jongup’s hand on his when he was wiping his lips and just now squeezing his hand.   
Does he know what he’s doing to Junhong’s heart?   
The boy shook his head, trying to get these feelings of feeling things like that for Jongup that way out of his head. Jongup wouldn’t return them anyways, this was just an arrangement to help the both of them. It wouldn’t work out, Jongup would probably continue to pay Junhong to like him. And Junhong wasn’t looking for a relationship since his last shitty ex. He wasn’t ready to let someone else even no matter if Jongup was the complete opposite.  
Junhong couldn’t do that to his heart again, he’d just have to push his feelings aside and treat the older like a friend until he was tired of Junhong.   
It wouldn’t be a new feeling anyways, right?

—

hello~ dont forget to kudos/upvote, sub or comment!! have a good day/night i updated earlier today because i really liked writing 4D jongup haha (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)


	8. eight

They sat in the car in a comfortable silence, once they stopped at a red light Jongup’s eyes lingered towards the younger boy. He beamed at Junhong with a longing gaze. Jongup wasn’t much for romances or commitments, he’d never found someone special to him enough to consider those thing, he was just lonely. He felt the need to spoil someone all the time and fulfill their needs. It didn’t even have to be a lover. He just craved it. There was no specific meaning for him to just want to blow his money on someone, he just wanted someone by his side. He needed it. Jongup believed he developed this complex due to not having many friends to begin with, his friends were actually acquaintances or business partners. It was completely different.  
That’s why he started being a sugar daddy. One of his friends recommended it, saying it would help with his issue and that a pretty thing is just waiting to be picked up and spoiled by a rich man. So he sent him a website for him to sign up on.  
At first he was unsure if it would help, if it would get him caught in a problem if it was illegal. Though he went on with it hoping it would really help him. But it just caused him to be lonelier.  
Every sugar baby he had didn’t want to talk, get to know him as a friend, genuinely enjoy his company. As expected, they just wanted to use his money, sleep with him like his contract states it was up to them. Once they get tired of Jongup’s whole and move onto a richer daddy they break the contract and Jongup, with his head down, gives them their final pay.  
They were all females, all of them were the same to him anyways. None had particularly caught his eye unless they were very pretty he’d request them hoping they would be as pretty on the inside as the outside. He would turn out wrong yet continued to try and find the perfect person to try and fulfill his lonely needs. He continued being alone.  
He almost gave up doing this whole sugar daddy thing, considering just overworking himself into oblivion instead and marrying someone at 30 to whoever his father pairs him up with. Then he found Junhong, a socially awkward college student with money problems and had no interest in wanting to use Jongup so selfishly and genuinely seem to care for him.  
He never gave dirty looks at Jongup for wanting to do something he wanted to, he didn’t make him empty out his wallet for him, he was someone trying to get through life and needed his help. And Jongup could only feel real around him, he didn’t have to hide behind his cold facade he had around everyone to keep his guard up. Jongup just wanted a friend who could understand him. Junhong seemed like someone who fit that criteria in Jongup’s head.  
His heart swelled at the boy’s eyes slowly closing sleepily as he stared out the window, the yellow orbs of the street lights illuminating his soft features. His nose piercing twinkled in the shimmers of light.  
The light finally turned green and Jongup tore his eyes away from Junhong when someone honked their horn behind him, causing Junhong to jump in surprise, his sleepiness going away for a second. Curse whoever did that.  
Junhong sighed, slumping back into the seat again and rubbing his cheeks with his hands tiredly and kept them there for a second with his eyes closed, seemingly going back to sleep like that.  
Jongup smiled to himself as he continued driving towards Junhong’s apartment, enjoying the silent rustling of grocery bags in the back of the car and the soft snores that emitted from Junhong. Jongup noticed the boy worked so hard in both his jobs and at school he felt happy for Junhong yet sad seeing him always tired and stretching from stressful days.  
Once they arrived to Junhong’s apartment Jongup didn’t want to wake up Junhong at all. He wanted the boy to sleep soundly so Jongup took the liberty to handle carrying Junhong and his grocery bags at the same time, also slipping in an envelope with Junhong’s pay for the day. To him, it was no big deal that he was holding a 6ft tall man in arms with three bags on each side of his arms but to other people their eyes would practically bulge out of their sockets.  
Jongup took the elevator he found to save time rather than walking up the long stairs to the apartment, he had already memorized the floor and apartment number just in case for moments like these.  
He rung the door bell hoping Junhong’s roommate was there and to his luck, he was. Himchan looked surprised at first but then melted into a smile once he saw a deeply asleep Junhong drooling on Jongup’s shoulder. He carefully took the bags from Jongup and placed them in the kitchen.  
Himchan redirected Jongup to Junhong’s room and Jongup gently set Junhong down on his bed, the younger not moving an inch and sleeping like a baby. Jongup put the covers over Junhong and looked up to see Himchan with his hand over his mouth.  
Before Jongup was to ask what was wrong he felt a tug at the sleeve of his jacket, he looked down to see a half awake Junhong snoring with his face into the pillow as he murmured,  
“Uppie.. Don.. Leave.. Yet..”  
Jongup chuckled, bending down next to Junhong’s bed and gently nudging his cheek with his index finger, in which the younger leaned onto with a sleepy smile,  
“Uppie? Sorry, Jelly,” He snickered at the nicknames, “I have to go.. I’ll see you soon though. Sleep well.”  
The man gently pressed a kiss to Junhong’s forehead, the boy replied with a whine, digging his head further into his pillow.  
Once Junhong fell back alseep Himchan ushered the older man out Junhong’s room before the boy woke up again and held Jongup back longer,  
“Thank you,” Himchan breathed, “For taking care of his dumbass. He never lets others take care of him and I’m glad he lets you, you seem so good for him.”  
Jongup stood there smiling,  
“It’s no problem. Junhong’s a good kid. Can you tell him to text me when he wakes up later? I want to know if he slept well..” Jongup said but looked at his ringing phone in his pocket before looking up at Himchan quickly, “Ah I’m sorry.. I have to go. I need to go back to the office soon to finish up some business. I brought you something to eat in case though. Thank you and goodnight!” Jongup rushed out the door with his phone readily in hand, answering the blaring ringing tone coming from it.  
Himchan let out a sigh with a content smile, leaning against the doorframe of Junhong’s room.  
He smiled at the sleeping kid,  
“You two are so cute together~ You won’t hear the end of it tomorrow Junhonggie.” And with that, Himchan skipped off to do whatever he does on Tuesday’s. 

—

its taking them a while for them to even make a move huh? a new record for me.. i usually make characters kiss on the 4th chapter lolol. also i think you guys noticed i dont write jongup as other people do for their sugar daddy au’s (aka the daddies being all dom and stuff) but nah i wanted to make this different than all my other fics and make it a bit slow paced!! i like writing them as cute friends first, introducing their characters and then they get to the dirty stuff but rn isn’t the time obv Σ(///□///) also recently i fell in love with sunyoul/wei from up10tion looool anyways sorry for the long note!! dont forget to kudos/upvote, sub or comment!! have a good day/night (人-ω-)｡O


	9. nine

“He talked to me about quitting my jobs.. But I can’t. I can take care of myself I don’t want to be fully relying on Jongup for money..” Junhong sighed as he took a sip of his hot morning coffee, he and Himchan were sitting in the kitchen discussing how they were going to split the bills this time since Junhong earned more now. But it trailed off to a different conversation.

“I think you should at least quit one of them,” Himchan said and Junhong scowled but Himchan was quick to back himself up, “Ah don’t look at me that way, he and i share the same reasoning. We just don’t like seeing you so tired all the time it’s really off putting to see on your friend..”

“What’s so wrong about it?” 

“You’re hurting your mental and overall health and now that you have Jongup you should consider toning it down a bit, cut a few hours off, quit one job, have more fun.” Himchan blabbered on and Junhong sat there nodding, his head resting in his hands,

“I don’t know Himchan I just can’t help but feel guilty for even taking Jongup’s money I’d rather just be his friend he’s so much cooler than how he looks..” Himchan noticed Junhong’s distinct look on his face as he spoke about Jongup, it was hard to believe neither of them had feelings for each other yet but he held the same expression he had when he talked about his ex boyfriend before he didn’t turn out to be an asshole. 

Himchan pressed his lips into a thin line, twirling around the spoon in his coffee, “Youngjae’s been bothering me a lot recently. Asking me if you had a boyfriend because you’ve been so secretive.”

“Does he like me or something he doesn’t have to care.” Junhong answered with attitude making Himchan softly punch the side of his head with his fist affectionately,

“You know Youngjae. He worries for you a lot when it comes to guys. He literally beat up.. You know who, for doing all that shit to you and he’s probably worried Jongup’s another asshole using you..” 

“But Jongup and I aren’t even dating. And no way would I use him as a cover up either instead of telling Youngjae, ‘Oh yeah I have a sugar daddy who pays me every week and every time I even talk to him isn’t that cool?’ It’s not fair to him so I just call him my friend.”

Junhong felt a buzzing in his back pocket, he looked to see it was a text from Jongup,   
“Let me guess..” Himchan drawled and Junhong shushed him as he read the text,

“He wants me to go to a little business party with him tonight with his employees, he says he’ll be bored if I’m not with him.”

“Arm candy hm?” Himchan smirked, pinching Junhong’s cheeks making the younger groan,

“It’s fun hanging out with him don’t make it sound weird..”

“Dude it’s already weird,” Himchan murmured and Junhong rolled his eyes,

“Do you want me to ask him if you can come? Bring Yongguk along?”

“Well.. We don’t have anything to do tonight so why not?” Himchan smiled, “I want to talk more with your little boyfriend.”

“Himchan he is not-“ 

“Details details.”

So Junhong shut up and just shot Jongup a reply back. Junhong was already thinking in the back of his mind that maybe it was time he quit his other part-time job at Mcdonald’s. He wouldn’t quit the bakery because Youngjae was there and who else would Youngjae rely on when Daehyun was messing with him? 

‘Youngjae..’ Junhong thought to himself, the thought of the boy made him feel a little guilty ‘Maybe Himchan is right. I should tell him later about Jongup..’ 

“He said yes.” Himchan spoke, holding Junhong’s phone and Junhong glared at him, “What? You were off in LaLa Land so I took the privilege of checking, and we’re going shopping by the way so put on your shoes. You’ll look one thousand times better than I made you last time.”

“I hate it when you do this,” Junhong grumbled, snatching his phone back from the older who was grinning from ear to ear,

“Hurry now. We still need time to do your makeup and your hair.”

“I’m not a fucking girl!” Junhong grumbled as he walked out the kitchen to find his shoes.

“I guess I’ll get this over with.” Junhong sighed as he found his shoes, slipping them on and heading out the door without a word and Himchan yelling for him to wait up. 

—

i thought i wasn’t gonna update tonight bc i was lazing around reading weiyoul fics and trying to right an angsty weiyoul fic (ಥ﹏ಥ) but some drama (ish) stuff is coming up later that will actually make the couple come together (o꒪ͧω꒪ͧo) so i already have ideas for the next chapters for me to write faster lol. have a good day/night all of u (ෆ꒡ .̮ ꒡ෆ)


	10. ten

“You look beautiful.” Jongup blurted when Junhong came into the car, not warning the man beforehand so he could open the door for him. 

Junhong felt his face heat up and he waved his hand in dismissal, Himchan whistled behind them in the back seat making Junhong glare at him,

“Thank you Jongup. You look just as handsome, I don’t know if you properly met but this is Himchan and his boyfriend Yongguk.”

Jongup reached to shake hands with both Yongguk and Himchan, Yongguk and Jongup seemed more familiar. Jongup and Yongguk used the same website so no doubt they’d know run into each other at some point,

“No problem. It’s nice to meet both of you and Yongguk finally as well.” 

Yongguk nodded and Himchan was about to ask but Junhong gave him a pointed look as if to tell him to shut up. Himchan held his hands up and leaned against the seat.

Junhong had cleaned up the best in his whole life, Jongup told him a suit would be best for dress code so Himchan took him to the mall to see if they could find a nice one for Junhong to wear since none of Himchan’s could possibly fit on Junhong’s enormous tall frame. 

They chose a beige suit jacket with matching pants and a black dress shirt under it, untucked. Junhong complained to Himchan it made him look like a man whore or someone just lazy with clothes but Himchan assured him he looked super sexy and Jongup would love it.

He had his hair curled instead of gelling it back like Himchan always made him do when he had to dress up nice. Jongup had one of his hands running through Junhong’s newfound curls that he enjoyed whiled striving and the younger didn’t mind but instead closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

-

“They’re so cute.” Himchan whispered excitedly to Yongguk as they exited the car, watching as Jongup had his arm draped around Junhong’s waist while giving the key to the chauffeur at the door. The two stayed behind to let the younger pair have their alone time, much to the two’s protests of it being ditching but the couple told them to go on without them.

Yongguk ended up doing the same, but holding Himchan much closer making the man chuckle at his odd boyfriend, he leaned his head onto Yongguk’s shoulder as he drank a glass of champagne handed to him. Yongguk told him not to drink so much and Himchan went along with his wishes,

“I wish they got together already,” Himchan jut his bottom lip out, watching as Jongup talked to one of his employees with both of them holding drinks. Junhong awkwardly stood there and Jongup glanced at him before snaking his arm around the younger’s waist again for comfort.

Himchan smiled at the scene before looking around the whole party until he saw a very familiar small face near the mini bar. Himchan glared at the face trying to look at him through the crowds of fancily dressed people.

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?” Yongguk asked as he noticed Himchan glaring at the foods across the room and he was beginning to worry. 

Himchan frowned, glaring even harder,

“No, no but come with me.” Before Yongguk could reply Himchan wrapped his hand around his small wrist and dragged him towards the foods area.

The aroma of the food was wonderful, especially the baked goods from where Himchan was. But behind the baked goods were none other than Yoo Youngjae with a small frown on his face, thinking deeply and into the distance as Daehyun was next to him serving people with his usual charms.

“Are you jealous?” Himchan asked, leaning against the table and looking up at Youngjae who snapped out of his trance and gasped in surprised when he saw Himchan in front of him,

“What the- Himchan?”  
“That’s my name don’t wear it out,” Himchan hummed as he looked at his nails and Youngjae could almost punch the man, he frowned,  
“What are you guys doing here?”  
“Invited~ It seems you were too.” Himchan smiled, Youngjae shrugged in reply,  
“I didn’t want to attend. At all. But Mr. Jung insisted that I assisted him at this huge business party filled with filthy rich sno-“

Youngjae’s insults towards the party goers were muffled by Daehyun holding his hand over the boy’s mouth making Youngjae squirm,

“Youngjae, honey, they’re listening.” Daehyun said between gritted teeth as one of the women glared at Youngjae before walking off, “I suggest you stop being so sassy for tonight if you want your half of the pay.”

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows before nodding and Daehyun let go with a smile, “Thank you~”

“Kinky.” Himchan said and Youngjae smacked him across the head, “Hey! Don’t mess up my hair.. Anyways why did you look so angry before I talked to you.”

“I’m sure a party full of snobs wouldn’t make you think so deeply,” Yongguk joined in jokingly making Himchan laugh but Youngjae was left unamused with his arms crossed,

“God you really made Yongguk into your clone,” Youngjae sneered, “Speaking of what made me so angry, here it comes.” This time it was Youngjae with grit teeth as a familiar man walked up in front of Daehyun asking for a martini and waited besides the counter as Daehyun started it.

Himchan’s smile faltered once he notice who the man was, Youngjae nodded noticing Himchan’s expression, he was just as pissed to see him,

“Barom.” Himchan angrily muttered and the man seemed to hear as he looked at Himchan with a smirk, leaning against the counter, 

“Himchan, it’s been a while!”

“Oh fucking eat a pile of-“

Yongguk held Himchan’s arm indicating he shouldn’t continue or waste his breath but Himchan couldn’t hold back, “How’s the bitch?” He bit and Barom just let out an “oof”. 

“Smells much better than Junhong, tastes a lot better too. Her skin is easier to appreciate than to bruise.” Barom’s smirk widened and Youngjae stood up about to go off on him until Barom remarked, waving his index finger at him, “Ah-ah-ah. Don’t cause a scene at this party.”

Daehyun harshly put down the martini in front of Barom and nodded his head in another direction, hearing the conversation and deciding to put an end to it before anyone could get hurt, he spoke sharply, 

“Go.”

Barom just let out a hum as he winked at Himchan and Youngjae, “See you two later.” And the man walked off to mingle with the other employees. Himchan and Youngjae exchanged looks,

“Please don’t tell me Junhong’s here.” Youngjae said, the last thing he wanted was for Junhong to see his ex again after so long of trying to get over him, “Shit.” Youngjae said as he spotted Junhong with an unfamiliar man next to him with his arm around his waist. He raised an eyebrow at Himchan, who nervously laughed,

“It’s a.. long story. But now’s not the time we should probably take Junhong home before Barom tries anything. Who knows with that asshole,” Himchan felt bad he was leaving the party early whilst taking Junhong with him not letting the kid have fun for once with someone he genuinely likes, but he can’t let him get hurt again if he meets his ex again. 

It was too late before Yongguk pointed at Barom approaching Junhong, whose back was facing the other way. They could all see how Barom eyed Jongup’s waist around Junhong’s and obviously scoffed. 

“Oh fuck.” Himchan quickly spoke, he doesn’t even know if Junhong ever told Jongup about his ex that’s done so much to hurt Junhong and left him in the dirt. Junhong’s probably never told him.

The boy was too kept to himself to ever say anything and tonight it seems to Himchan like it’d be the first time Junhong’d tell Jongup about his past once Barom approached him.

 

—

i’m sorry for updating late today!! i didnt have a chapter ready because i was busy catching up on homework ( ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ ) i hope u enjoyed this chapter :> have a good day/night!!


	11. eleven

“Junhong~” A voice too familiar to Junhong rang behind him as he was speaking to Jongup about a tv show he was watching and Jongup was more than interested to listen to Junhong’s rants and thoughts as he drank his apple cider. 

 

Junhong froze in his spot and refused to turn around, not believing who was behind him. Jongup noticed Junhong had stopped talking and someone saying his name. Jongup looked at the man behind Junhong and narrowed his eyes,

 

“Junhong are you okay?” Jongup spoke in a calming tone, seeing as Junhong looked like he was about to break even though the older didn’t understand why.

 

“You should look at someone when they’re speaking to you, Junhong.” That familiar voice of Barom rushed through Junhong’s head making him feel nauseous at the knifelike tone he was using. It was all too familiar to him and made him have chills around his body. 

 

“Excuse me but who are you?” Jongup asked, muttering lowly to not cause attraction to the scene that was obviously about to go down. He noticed Himchan ran over along with a chubby-cheeked man he didn’t recognize and grabbed the still frozen Junhong by the arms to drag him out of there.

 

“Barom.” Barom smiled, sticking his hand out as he watched Junhong looked back at him with fear in his eyes then quickly looking away once their eyes locked. He averted his attention to Jongup, “It’s nice to finally meet you, boss.”

 

Jongup just looked at the man’s hand, his jaw tightened. He saw how Junhong looked at him and froze around him. Jongup would have to talk to him later. He took a deep breath, his facial expression cold and professional.

 

“I could say the same. What is your business for coming over here and interrupting my conversation with a client?” Jongup’s voice was intimating and Barom’s smirk faltered, the man was obviously going to say something witty about Jongup and Junhong’s relationship but Jongup was fast to shut him up,

 

“You can get written up for that you know that, correct? Or do I have to talk it over with you and whoever was your instructor the day you stepped foot into my building.” He barked and now Barom looked scared, “So what was your business to intervene?”

 

Barom looked for words to speak but was stunned at how Jongup left him speechless and threatening his job,

 

“I- I..”

 

“Nothing important I see.” Jongup huffed, he walked past the man before stopping and whispering next to the man’s ear, “When I find out what got Junhong so shook up from your arrival you best have a good explanation. Your job is now on the line.” 

 

Jongup’s shoulder pushed past him and he walked towards the lobby where he saw Himchan and the other man take him. Some of his co-workers were going to stop him to speak with him but Jongup’s expression said it all as if to say not to talk to him.

 

—

 

 

“Are you okay Junhong? God I’m so sorry, we should’ve stopped him before he had a chance to see you.” Himchan hurriedly asked questions as they sat in the lobby of the hotel where the party was being held. He felt around Junhong’s cheeks, “What did he tell you? Huh don’t be scared-“

 

“He just.. Said my name,” Junhong muttered, looking at the ground blankly, “He told me to look at him when he’s talking, just like before..” Junhong took a shaky breath and Youngjae rubbed circles on his back soothingly, 

 

“I’ll beat his ass again.” 

 

“He didn’t do anything to me besides talk to me,” Junhong spoke flatly, “There’s no need.”

 

“But who does he think he is just waltzing towards you to remind you of the fucked up mistake he was in your life-“ Youngjae said and Himchan looked at him as if to say shut the fuck up. 

 

“What do you think Jongup said to him..” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Youngjae pulled away from Junhong and crossed his arms, “I know now isn’t the time but why didn’t you tell me you were dating a fucking millionaire?”

 

Junhong looked up at Youngjae in shock,

 

“How did you-“

 

“First of all: Google exists and said person I found on google had his arm wrapped around your waist tonight to confirm it and I hope to god he chewed out that other asshole out or I’m gonna have to talk with him too.”

 

“Ah Junhong about that..” Junhong’s lips pressed into a thin line as he looked at Himchan who raised his eyebrows, “Jongup’s not my boyfriend he’s more of my sugar daddy?”

 

“Y-Your what?”

 

“Speaking of the devil,” Himchan said as Jongup came from around the corner with a look of worry on his face as he saw Junhong, he ran towards the three and looked at the two next to Junhong,

 

“May I have a few minutes to speak with Junhong alone please?”

 

Himchan nodded and Youngjae squinted at the man before nodding as well, Junhong knew very well he’d have to explain to him about the nature of the pair’s relationship and the two over protective friends left the room and went back the party. 

 

“.. Who is he?” Jongup spoke softly, waiting a few minutes before asking Junhong. He already knew how to speak and act around the younger to make him feel comfortable. Junhong bit his lip,

 

“Haha that’s my friend Youngjae.” He tried to joke but Jongup looked at him expectantly. Junhong sighed,

 

“Barom’s my ex boyfriend.. I had no idea he’d be here.”

 

“You’ve never spoken much about him besides that one time when we first met, why?” Jongup asked carefully, Junhong started playing around with his fingers nervously like a child but Jongup placed his hand over them to stop, “Hey I’m not scolding you, I just wanted to know since you looked frightened.”

 

“It’s a very touchy subject,” Junhong sighed, “As you can tell it didn’t end well. He ditched me for some girl he wanted to marry and he used me as some experiment like you know.. And you know I have money problems and he knew too back then but he didn’t want to take care of me so that’s also why we broke up.”

 

Jongup didn’t believe that was all to the story of Barom and Junhong’s past relationship, there was obviously something more since Junhong looked so scared when he had heard his voice. Jongup had never seen Junhong frightened but he was sure Junhong wouldn’t be afraid of someone like that. He didn’t want to press on but he wanted to help Junhong,

 

“Junhong.. Is there more to this?”

 

“Fine. Just.. There’s more to him just leaving me,” Junhong rubbed his arm and Jongup was glaring daggers at the ground, probably imagining it was Barom after hearing that, “But it’s not important. It was just a few years ago.”

 

“Junhong what did he do to you? I’ll kick him out of this company-“

 

“No Jongup,” Junhong pulled at his arm, pleading, flashes of Barom’s dark eyes burning into his brain and more flashes of his fist and screaming in his head. He held onto Jongup’s arm tightly, god he was so fucking scared he’d come for him if anything happened because he told Jongup, even if it was just 10% of it, “I don’t want him to find another reason to why I’m so despicable to him. He’ll probably kill me if he finds out he got fired from his job because of me!”

 

“He hurt you even more, didn’t he? Why else would he want to hurt you if I fired him..? I don’t want someone working under my company who hurt someone so precious to me!” Jongup spoke in a hushed tone, since they were still at the party but standing in the empty lobby. 

 

Junhong looked surprised when Jongup referred to him as someone precious but Jongup continued before Junhong could speak, “All I know is he left you when you were in need. I don’t know the rest but if I ever find out what else he’s done to you I will fire him.”

 

“Jongup..” Junhong said weakly, “It’s fine. Let’s just go back inside and have fun.”

 

Jongup looked up at Junhong with a small smile, he brought his hand up to the younger’s cheek and sighed,

 

“I stand on my word, Junhong. I don’t like seeing you so sad.” 

 

Junhong held Jongup’s hand with his own, smiling back slightly, 

 

“Thank you for caring so much I appreciate it Jongup.”

 

They hugged. Junhong though, was paranoid Barom would try to find him after the party. Junhong thought back to the last time he ever saw Barom before tonight and the boy felt even more shaken up.

 

_‘That’s not my problem Junhong. I’ll come get you once those ugly marks on you heal’ Barom said with malice laced into his words, shoving his index finger into one of Junhong’s purplish bruises on his jawline making the boy wince, ‘And once you have money and be prettier than my new girlfriend I’ll consider you my boyfriend again. Bye for now, experiment.’ He snarled._

 

_Junhong stood unfazed as the door was slammed into his face. He looked down at his shoes and took a deep breath, taking out his phone and going through his contacts to call up Himchan._

 

“I think I want to go home,” Junhong murmured into Jongup’s shoulder as they stood there in each other’s hold for a while. Jongup nodded,

 

“I’ll go get Himchan-“

 

“Don’t worry about it.. Yongguk’s calling them a taxi later. Himchan wants to be with Youngjae until the end of the night..” Junhong slowly pulled away and Jongup ran his hand through the younger’s mussed up curls again. 

 

“Alright.” 

 

—

 

hi!! i hope everyones having a good day/night . i usually update this fic late at night when its already the next day lol~ anyways if anyone wants to ever like talk to me or stalk what i do LMAO u can always follow my twitter haha @/ hakminnie i have an insta but its a spam acc so rip.. bye for now!!


	12. twelve

tw: mentions of abuse

Junhong laid in his cramped bed, staring up at the ceiling as he leaned closer against the man next to him for more warmth. Junhong insisted Jongup to sleep over with him because he thought he couldn’t get some sleep tonight but really he just wanted to know that Jongup was there protecting him like the good almost best friend he was to Junhong.

The raven haired boy looked up at the handsome features of Jongup, he resisted poking his little freckle he had on the side of his nose. He’s explained Jongup’s sharp features millions of times but it’s never tiring to him look at. 

He sighed, how come Jongup wanted him? He’s nothing much and he’s worse than he was a few years ago. Junhong thought back at Barom’s words from before. 

‘You’re fucking ugly you know that right? No wonder you like boys no girl would want to date you.’

‘Your jaw is so elongated, you should probably get some plastic surgery.’

‘Did you even clean up? You look homeless.’

 

“Junhong are you awake?” Jongup whispered as he ran his fingers through Junhong’s hair, he liked doing that. Junhong liked it as well, it really soothed him in times like these.

“Yeah I’m just.. Thinking.” Junhong murmured, Jongup hummed in response, 

“Is it about that guy?” Jongup asked carefully, not mentioning the other’s name, he slowly rubbed his hand back and down Junhong’s back, “I don’t think you should keep your thoughts in, Junhong. It’s bad.”

The dark haired boy looked up at the elder and sighed,

“If I tell you, please don’t do anything. I just need to vent..”

“Of course.” Jongup agreed wholeheartedly.

Junhong refrained from getting angry thinking about those old words spewed at him from Barom. He’s always been insecure about himself as a whole, his background, his money, his sexuality. He remembers the day he got confronted by his parents about homosexuality. He’s kept his secret about dating his ex from a long time from his parents and it was very easy until Barom told his parents and told them how much of a vixen Junhong was, luring him to sleep with him and forcing him to date him.

It was all untrue. Barom was the one who approached him, Barom was the one who made Junhong reevaluate his sexuality. Junhong used to think, wow Barom is so sweet whenever the boy tried to romance him and compliment him. Until the first time he punched him happened. 

-

All Junhong did was talk to Himchan, hug him, his best friend, because he was going through a hard time with senior year and Barom was not happy with it when he them hugging.   
He had gotten possesive over Junhong even though they’ve only been dating for a little over two months. He grabbed Junhong then pulled the younger into the supply closet inside of the school just upstairs from where he last spoke to his friend. Out of nowhere he started insulting Junhong, calling him a slut and asking him if Himchan fucked him better than he did. If Himchan this if Himchan that.   
Junhong stood there in confusion to why Barom was saying all these. He told him to stop calling him all these things, pushing him off of him so he could leave until he felt a harsh fist on the side of his face. The boy gasped at the sudden pain, his jaw fucking hurt and he started hearing a ringing noise from his ear where he was punched.

Barom had hit Junhong for the first time. Junhong looked up, hurt at the only 17 year old at the time, the oldest in junior year, who held a feign of apology on his face. 

“Barom what the fuck?” Junhong spoke, holding his cheek, “What the fuck was that for?” Barom bit back a grin,

“I’m sorry baby,” Even the nickname Junhong always enjoyed hearing from the older’s mouth made him feel disgusted already. He didn’t like how it sounded anymore after that day.

However Junhong didn’t accept his apology and stalked off out of the supply closet and towards the nurses office. Barom made no effort to follow. It turned out Barom would be possessive, manipulative and started getting more and more violent with Junhong as the months passed by.

Junhong didn’t know how to escape Barom’s torment, they were still dating. But Junhong couldn’t break up with him, he knew what would happen. He’d get the shit beaten out of him and Barom would tell his parents about their only son being gay. Barom had manipulated him into thinking he was the only one for him, the only one who loves him the way he does and no one else would ever love him like he does.

So two years passed with the two dating, Junhong couldn’t attend his graduation ceremony because Barom told him he didn’t want anyone to see his Junhong. Even though the boy was graduating early for his age, even earning valedictorian. Junhong knew better than to argue with Barom since the last time he did, he got kicked in the stomach and couldn’t stand up straight for a day.

Junhong winced every time Barom would kiss him, compliment him then hit him for not thanking him or looking happy proceeding to take back everything he said. Every time Barom forced himself on the younger and took his virginity without wanting him to. Making Junhong do things he didn’t want to like stealing a pack of cigarettes for the elder and if he didn’t do it Barom would threaten him or give him a good beating. 

His friends were always worried about him, his friend in the same grade Yoo Youngjae and his older friend, Himchan. Youngjae was of course confused to why Junhong wasn’t at the graduation ceremony, he was earning such a high honor this day and he knew Junhong wouldn’t miss it for the world.

So he tried to look for him along with Himchan who went to see their graduation after it was over. Instead they found Junhong’s boyfriend kissing all up on a girl that was not Junhong.

Youngjae felt angry for his best friend. He noticed how Junhong always failed to defend Barom every single time Youngjae or Himchan would insult him snidely whenever he hung around them, Barom would look down at Junhong as if he was a chew toy and went to drag Junhong away. Junhong would come back with his eyes red and an obvious slather of bb cream on some parts of his face or neck and his body was barely standing straight.

The two knew what was up yet Junhong never wanted to speak about it or even call the cops on Barom for practically abusing him. So Youngjae took it into his liberty to approach Barom and immediately swing his fist into the other’s cheek, with Himchan cheering him from behind,

“You’re doing great sweetie!”

“You fucking ass!” Youngjae yelled as he swung and kicked at Barom who fought back but Youngjae was stronger even if he didn’t look like it. In Youngjae’s words as he had told Junhong, in quotes, ‘I beat his ass so good the girl he made out with swooned over me.’

Junhong had to pay the consequences for Youngjae beating up Barom but Youngjae didn’t know that. So Junhong went along acting like everything was fine, keeping to himself and covering his face, his neck, his whole body in hoards of makeup to cover up his awful bruising. He was very smart, yet the only smart thing he’s never done was leave Barom when he had the chance. Until the year he was ready to go off to college. 

That was when Barom finally got tired of Junhong, so he made up a whole fib to tell Junhong’s parents without the boy knowing and not caring whether or not what happens to Junhong. He just seeks to hurt the younger in any way. To hurt him the most with his parents disowning him. 

He was called a faggot, a sissy, and a girl by his father while his mother looked at him with so much disgust. Junhong didn’t dare speak a word, he didn’t think they would ever care if Barom was abusing him they’d think being gay was a bigger crime than that. And so he was kicked out with Junhong having no other place to stay. Even though it would hurt him even more he decided to ask Barom for a place to stay. 

‘That’s not my problem, Junhong’ The voice rang through his ears. Yet again, Junhong felt useless like he’s been feeling for the past years already. He resorted to calling Himchan instead and he was just as happy to let him stay. Youngjae however got into another fight with Barom and left with satisfaction. 

—

“I don’t think people like that change..” Junhong muttered, Jongup looked at the younger with so much pity. Something Junhong never wanted to see again but accepted it from Jongup. He sniffed and Jongup knew the cue. 

He said nothing as he held Junhong close to him who started sobbing for the first time in years. Jongup knew Junhong wouldn’t like it but he couldn’t let Barom get away with that. Jongup’ll show that guy Junhong isn’t and never will be worthless. 

—

hello! i dont think anyone noticed who i’m basing barom off of but i lowkey feel bad about it but he’s actually based on christian yu! bc his real name is barom (i was leaning towards his old stage name rome or barom lol) and i had no idea who to use as junhongs ex bf but zelo and christian are friends i feel bad making them on bad terms in this fic ( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ ) have a good day/night all of you! (also!! theres going to be a banghim centric chapter soon after the next ch as well as daejae soon since people want to know more about the side couples as well)


	13. thirteen

Junhong’s been having an internal conflict lately, like usual. He doesn’t know how he feels about Jongup. He knows he cares for him more than a friend yet he doesn’t understand what it was. Sure he felt like Jongup was a ray of sunshine and had the most gorgeously angelic smile he had ever seen in his whole life. And sure his stomach held butterflies every time Jongup would be even remotely nice to him or do anything affectionate. It’s just fondness right?

Jongup handed Junhong his paycheck for the week and was about to leave until Junhong grabbed his arm quickly, he had no idea what he was about to do to confirm what he felt for the older. Lots of questions ran through his head as he looked at Jongup who seemed confused. Did he see him as a best friend? An older brother? A crush?

“Hey.. Jongup.” Junhong shifted nervously where he stood in front of his front door. He stood there for a second thinking what he was about to do might change the way he sees Jongup for a long time. He sighed, fuck it, it was now or never. Junhong quickly bent down, pulling Jongup by his arm and kissed him on the lips for about two seconds before quickly closing the door on the man. 

He internally screamed as he sat in front of the door, his face fuming and he felt humid all of a sudden. He felt like a teenager all over again. That was the most exhilarating thing he’s done in a long time. And that small kiss already confirms what he feels for the elder and he was sure as hell it wasn’t what he thought it would be. He heard a knock on the door and Junhong let out a squeak, Jongup didn’t leave. 

Junhong stood up and slowly opened the door only to have Jongup widen it and push Junhong back, slamming the door shut and grabbing Junhong by the waist with one hand, and cupping his face with the other and leaning in to kiss him deeply. Junhong’s brain felt fuzzy. He was kissing Jongup? Jongup? It all felt like a corny romcom to him whilst he ran his hands through Jongup’s blonde hair roughly.

The younger took harsh inhales through his nose between kisses as Jongup recklessly kissed him, he let out a small whine as Jongup gently pulled away from the kiss. A trail of saliva still connecting them as they parted lips. Jongup gently wiped away the saliva from the younger’s pouty lips. 

They both breathed heavily as they looked into each other’s eyes, waiting for the other to say something, 

“Holy shit.” Junhong muttered, he was suddenly embarrassed, “Did we just-“

“Yeah.” Jongup breathed, a small apologetic smile forming on his face, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“

“I liked it.” Junhong was blushing like a school girl once he admitted it, “I honestly thought you would.. I don’t know, leave?”

“Of course I wouldn’t, you think I’d resist after you kissed me? It totally confirms how comfortable you are with me.” Jongup pressed his nose against the younger's who felt his heart hammer in his chest. He slowly leaned in to kiss Junhong again until the door slammed open, Himchan and Youngjae stood there with numerous grocery bags in hands.

“Not your boyfriend huh?” Youngjae mockingly said with a smirk, the two quickly pulled away from each other and Youngjae handed Junhong a few bags, “Put these away, kid, Himchan made me shop with him so you have to put away Himchan’s comfort food.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Junhong muttered as he put the bags down and quickly dragged Jongup outside, ignoring the other two’s protests and shutting the door behind them so the two nosey friends wouldn’t listen in.

“How do you feel about me?” Junhong asked forwardly, he had to be sure. He wasn’t sure if he was yet ready to give his heart out again to anyone again. He barely figured out what strange feelings he had for him. He already had proven how caring and loving he was towards Junhong but he couldn’t understand why. Why was Jongup always so nice to him? Why did he choose him as his sugar baby? Why did he kiss him and not run away? Why, why, why?

“I’m not asking for a relationship right away,” Jongup sighed, shoving his hands in his pocket, “I don’t want to ruin what we have but I do harbor some.. non friendly feelings towards you. And when you kissed me that really got me excited.”

“I could tell,” He smiled shyly, “I just don’t understand why you like me so much. You can find anyone else way better and who doesn’t get paid for hanging out with you.”

“I don’t mind paying you, Junhong. I want to spoil you but you don’t let me. But the reason I think I like you so much is because you care about me, you haven’t left me yet” Jongup huffed, “It sounds really stupid but I’ve never had a relationship and I was thinking if these feelings I had were really happening and I was afraid. I still am. 

You’re the only person whose brought out the best in me and I’m only so protective over you.. You’re very precious to me Junhong.”

The younger was also afraid. They both have trouble knowing what their true feelings are, they both have trouble trusting and loving anyone else. 

“Jongup you’re just as precious to me, I like you a lot,” Junhong half heartedly smiled, “But I think it’s best to stay friends for now. I’m sort of going through a hard time right now,“ he was referring to Barom reappearing in his life and already planning to fuck it up when he sees him again, “And I just need you here to support me as a good friend and a sugar daddy.” He tried to lighten up the mood by joking. He knew he shouldn’t have kissed Jongup to (sort of) lead him on but he just couldn’t resist or else it’d be bugging him forever. 

Jongup understood well though, he wasn’t hurt or anything but he wanted to wait until the younger was ready to open up to someone again. He was in an abusive relationship before meeting Jongup and people don’t just spontaneously become fine and trust just anyone after it’s over. Junhong needed time and Jongup would be more than happy to give it to him and help mend his still broken heart. 

“I really did like kissing you though.” Jongup teaser and Junhong just giggled, “What? I’m serious. Anyways I got to run, I need to head back to the office. I still have work to do.” The older ruffled Junhong’s hair affectionately, “I’ll see you later Junhong.”

“See you later ,” Junhong waved but it seemed they had a problem with either of them not leaving their spot and they just looked at each until Jongup spoke up, “You know I really want to kiss you right now but then that’d go against your wishes.”

Junhong burst into a short fit of laughter before gently pressing a kiss to Jongup’s unamused frown, “Bye Jongup.” The younger closed the door and Jongup fist pumped in the air with a silent ‘Yes!’. 

 

—

hello ! i finally made them kiss (๑ ́ᄇ`๑) but not get them together just yet lol,, i still need to figure out how exactly im gonna make them exactly become a thing but i only have a small idea but not to write a whole scene rip,, i talk too much!! anyways the next few chapters are going to be daejae centric (main jonglo will still be there ofc) since they are a side pair and i don’t want to write a half-assed one chapter of them becoming a couple and daehyun not just being weird to youngjae as shown in some scenes lol 乁( ˙ڡ˙ 乁)♡ have a good day/night!! ヽﾐ ´∀｀ﾐノ


	14. fourteen [daejae sidestory]

m rated content ahead

 

“So did you quit working at Mcdonald’s?” Youngjae asked Junhong as he played around on his phone during opening time, sitting on the counter next to the pastries enclosed in glass next to him. 

“You should probably get off the counter before Daehyun comes in, and yeah, I quit my other job due to some convincing.”

“What’s that asshole gonna do,” Youngjae snorted, his arms crossed as he grabbed his cup of coffee besides him. Youngjae always had this attitude of never caring what people said to him or told him to do, especially when it came to Jung Daehyun, his boss, but that doesn’t stop him, “That’s good though.”

“Watch your words, Yoo Youngjae.” Daehyun had the hearing of a dog, he could hear Youngjae’s insults from miles away. Youngjae glared at Daehyun who had his back turned while opening the oven and placing in a tray of cookie dough with his large pink oven mittens on. He mockingly worded back Daehyun’s words with a high pitched voice making the elder turn and raise an eyebrow at him. It never failed to amuse Daehyun how much Youngjae held so much sass in the little body of his. 

Ever since Youngjae’s been working at the bakery he and Daehyun never had the best relationship, it was just constant teasing and insulting each other. It usually started with Youngjae and ended with Youngjae, the boy had too much wit in his tongue. Neither knew how their relationship came to that but continued it anyways.

Junhong and Himchan always thought there was something more but no, Youngjae was straight and no way in hell would ever go gay for Daehyun, never in a million years, not even if he was paid millions. The man was too old anyways, 30 years old and already having crinkle lines on his cheeks from smiling too much at the girls who come in to see the infamous handsome Jung Daehyun. Youngjae muttered jealously to himself every time a girl came in asking for Daehyun. He never understood why Daehyun always caused so much attention to himself.

Youngjae’s seen the man sniff his smelly armpits and scratch his ass for christ’s sake. Daehyun had stupidly fat lips and the goofiest smile in the whole world, in Youngjae’s words. So Youngjae could never find any attraction to the man no matter how much Junhong or Himchan embarrass him.

Even if he did ever hold feelings for a man it’d be for Junhong, though it makes Youngjae mentally shiver since he sees Junhong as more of a younger brother yet he has a huge sense of protection over him. Jung Daehyun would never change his opinion. At least that’s what he thought for the year he’s been working for him. 

It was break time again in the small bakery. Junhong was yet again left alone in the break room when the two left the room to go to the closet again, he opted on texting Jongup like usual.

Although.. Junhong wasn’t wrong when he stated the pair is always messing around during their breaks and going overboard making the younger do more work than he’s supposed to (Youngjae blames Daehyun for making his friend overwork and insults the man some more). 

Youngjae doesn’t like guys, no, he’s just a sexually frustrated young man whose only action is making out with his boss that every teenage girl in the neighborhood drools over in the storage closet. Junhong just tells Youngjae to come out already since he literally dated a guy named Jaebum for a few months and actively held his hand still denying he liked boys. It was real denial with Youngjae.

“Not so fucking hard.” Youngjae growled when Daehyun pushed him against the wall in the usual small spaced closet, Daehyun rolled his eyes as he continued to press wet kisses against Youngjae’s neck. Daehyun hummed, ignoring Youngjae’s whines of protest as he rubbed the younger’s ass, cupping it with his hands before giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Yeah this is fine, Youngjae thought when Daehyun’s lips clashed with his own, besides the size different in lips their lips fit perfectly with one another’s. Daehyun’s hands trailed down to Youngjae’s crotch and Youngjae did not like that. He tried to speak between kisses, his hand to Daehyun’s chest trying to push him away,

“Dae.. Hyun.. Dae!”

The man pulled away in annoyance, 

“What, Youngjae?”

“Dude don’t touch my dick that’s gay.” Youngjae sputtered, slapping Daehyun’s hand away and the older just stared at him in amusement. The two ever have only gone as far as kissing and feeling. That’s it. Youngjae would never do more because it’s ‘gay’ and Daehyun wants to scream every time he gets cock blocked by Youngjae’s fragile masculinity even if they do shove their tongue’s down each other’s throats too often. 

“Youngjae what we’re already doing is a bit gay don’t you think?” Daehyun huffed, pulling Youngjae’s hips against his roughly, “Just let me suck you off this once so I can show you it’s not that bad.”

Youngjae bit his lip before finally giving into the older man who cheerily smiled, Youngjae’s face turning red as he made his way down to come face to face with Youngjae’s crotch. 

‘It’s not gay if balls don’t touch, it’s not gay if balls don’t touch..’ Youngjae silently repeated in his head, shutting his eyes tight as Daehyun unzipped the younger’s skinny jeans,

“You know you look great in those jeans but way better out of them,” Daehyun murmured, licking his lips, staring at the outline of Youngjae’s dick through his grey boxers. Youngjae was definitely turned on no matter how much he wanted to deny feeling any attraction to Daehyun. 

Daehyun’s tongue peeked out from his thick lips, licking a long stripe across Youngjae’s member outside of the boxers, a wet line appearing as he did so. Youngjae clutched the wall behind him, covering his mouth with another hand,

“Make it quick Daehyun we only have 10 minutes,” Youngjae hissed when the cold air hit his dick, it was free from the restraint called boxers, Daehyun chose to ignore him, poking the tip with his index finger. He smirked,

“Just try not to dirty my uniform or it’s coming out of your paycheck, Jae.”

“Fuck you, I’ll cum where I want,” Youngjae spat, he was obviously acting so coyly and Daehyun was enjoying every second of it. He liked vulnerable Youngjae more than the one that constantly annoyed him during work. 

“You’re really hard, how cute,” Daehyun cooed as he kissed the tip, lapping up the precum teasingly, causing Youngjae to bite his bottom lip from letting out an embarrassing moan. Yet he couldn’t help but emit a quiet cry when Daehyun wrapped his thick lips around Youngjae’s cock, his tongue resting on the underside of his length.

“D-Dae.. Hyu-“ Youngjae let out a high-pitched moan, clutching onto Daehyun’s blonde locks as the man took his whole length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down then proceeding to let the very tip hit his throat. 

He stumbled in his place, his knees became weak, feeling like jelly as Daehyun sucked him off and Youngjae felt like he was on Cloud9. His lips felt amazing and Youngjae decided Daehyun’s lips were magical. 

“I’m gonna..”

The younger moaned as he came inside of Daehyun’s mouth, the older’s eyes widening at Youngjae’s shit-eating grin, he tilted his head, “Come.” 

“You could’ve told me when you were coming you know,” Daehyun whined, there was cum on the side of his lip, “I swallowed that shit so be happy.”

“Dunno it looked funny.” Youngjae bluntly answered as he pulled up his boxers.

He stood up and brushed off his clothes, and Youngjae awkwardly pointed out the semen on the side of his lip and Daehyun just smirked. He wiped the cum away with his thumb before swiping it away with his tongue making Youngjae cringe,

“You’re gross as hell.” 

“Your cum, baby cheeks.”

Youngjae groaned and quickly put his pants back on, immediately stalking out of the closet with his face burning and Daehyun laughing in the distance. 

Daehyun was divorced, Youngjae was just looking for a way to let out his sexual frustrations and masturbating wasn’t enough for him. So he didn’t mind when Daehyun accidentally fell over him while mopping and the two stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Daehyun kissed Youngjae and Junhong came in awkwardly then left to wash his eyes out with bleach. 

Then it continued from that day on, Daehyun could never resist Youngjae. He couldn’t stop staring at the boy’s luscious pink sausage like lips every time he spoke or licked and bit them, he’d just have to have a taste of them.  
So that was the start of their little relationship of making out in closets at work and Daehyun was damn lucky he ran the place. Youngjae always believed it would never branch into anything more since he preferred women more yet after Daehyun gave him that blowjob he couldn’t look at him in the same way anymore. 

 

—

um.. oops? the first ever daejae sideplot already has smut HAHA this might seem off from the actual plot but just treat this as a side story for now so its not really supposed to relate to the plot the only same thing is daehyuns old so its almost like a sugar daddy lol (๑ּగ⌄ּగ๑) this is unedited so if anything doesnt make sense its my fault its 2 am haha,,


	15. fifteen *

Youngjae’s just had enough with Junhong stalling his relationship with Jongup, they’ve made out twice already with either Youngjae or Himchan accidentally walking in and the two forget like it ever happened. He was on baking duty with Junhong who was currently busy icing a cupcake like Youngjae was supposed to be doing as well,

 

“So when are you going to date Jongup?” Youngjae asked, sprinkling a little rainbow sprinkles over the cupcake he had in his gloved hands. Junhong muttered back, continuing to concentrate on the perfect swirl,

 

“.. Doesn’t matter.” 

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes, tempted to take the icing pipe from Junhong and doing it since he was taking his precious time,

 

“It does! You two need to confirm it already. It’s totally annoying seeing as you guys obviously like each other.”

 

“Says you and Daehyun,” Junhong spat back, putting down the pipe and grabbing a few sprinkles between his index finger and thumb, “Anyways you know I’m not ready for a relationship for a while. I’m fine with him just being my sugar daddy and best friend.”

 

“What about Daehyun and I?” Youngjae laughed, “I’m not gay Junhong.”

 

“You are so in denial it’s hilarious,” Junhong pat Youngjae’s back making the older growl,

 

“Your gloves might have frosting on them do not touch me,” Junhong backed up in defense, “I’m not in denial, sweetie. I don’t want to get it up the ass from Daehyun out of all guys.”

 

“Bet. You’d probably moan, ‘Oh Daehyun harder! No homo though~’” Junhong made crude sounds with his mouth, pretending to be Youngjae in bed and the latter looked horrified,

 

“Junhong go back to icing the fucking cupcake oh my god since when were you this gross?”

 

“Since you came out of the closet yesterday and Daehyun following along while he pat down his sex hair,” Junhong hummed as he grabbed another cupcake and grabbed another icing pipe from besides him. 

 

“We didn’t have sex.” Youngjae’s cheeks turned red, he was talking about when Daehyun gave him a blowjob and the younger messed up his hair by pulling and grabbing on it. He hasn’t looked Daehyun in the eye since then because every time he did he would suddenly get shy for no reason and it annoyed him to no end, “I wouldn’t fuck him either. He’s a dick.” Before the two could continue their banter about each other’s love lives someone interrupted them.

 

“Youngjae can you over for me at the register? I have to go run an errand but I’ll come back soon,” One of the employees stuck his head into the room, looking hurried but Youngjae agreed and left Junhong finishing up the cupcakes.

 

Youngjae sat back, grabbing a magazine from his stash under the counter that he kept to occupy himself until a customer would arrive. He was currently skimming through the latest scandal with an idol plastered across the cover, he was enjoying it until someone ruined it,

 

“Where is Junhong?”

 

“I thought I told you to leave Junhong alone.” Youngjae harshly threw his magazine on the counter, glaring at Barom, “What do you want and how did you find out where Junhong works? I will call the fucking cops dude.” He threatened while picking up his phone and Barom rolled his eyes.

 

“That kid got me fired from my job.” Barom said with a bitter tone and Youngjae just laughed,

 

“The hell is Junhong supposed to do about it now, then? You want to beat him up, huh? Try me first before laying a finger on him dickhead-“

 

“Youngjae don’t fight with customers,” Daehyun’s hand suddenly came up behind him and clutched the younger man’s shoulder, warning Youngjae to stop before he went too far,

 

“The hell he is! He’s just looking for a fight.” Youngjae was about to leaned forward again but Daehyun stopped him, pulling him back again. Youngjae was annoyed at this point so he looked at Daehyun to find the man was just as annoyed as he was with a tight frown plastered onto his face.

 

The younger huffed, crossing his arms, “Okay listen. Do not try to contact Junhong ever again or I really will call the cops, go find a job at Mcdonald’s.. asshole.” Youngjae muttered the insult so Daehyun wouldn’t get mad at him. Not that he cared.. 

 

Barom fled and Youngjae was about to spit at him in spite until Daehyun looked at him expectedly, “The hell did you ruin my fun for?” Youngjae pouted, “I haven’t gotten into a good fight in forever.”

 

“Youngjae you need to stop with this attitude of yours,” Daehyun was speaking firmly and coldly. Youngjae looked up, confused to why Daehyun was getting upset at him,

 

“What’s gotten into your panties, dude? I’m always like this.”

 

“Well I’m tired of it.” Daehyun was acting.. off today, “You need to respect me and stop slacking off while working.” He snatched the magazine from the counter and Youngjae was about to protest but stopped himself from doing so or else Daehyun would get even more mad.

 

“O-Okay,” Youngjae rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, looking at the ground, “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again?” 

 

“Look at me when speaking to me, Youngjae.” 

 

Youngjae looked at Daehyun, his eyes shaking because for once he cared and was genuinely upset over Daehyun being mad at him for being disturbing during working hours. Daehyun’s eyes turned soft when Youngjae looked at him, obviously feeling bad.

 

The man sighed when Youngjae remained silent, shaking his head and walking away from the younger who still stood there confused. He didn’t understand why Daehyun got mad at him for what he did all the time and just now he was calling him out for it. Usually Daehyun would be nonchalant about it. 

 

Today he didn’t ask him to do anything in the closet either, did Daehyun finally get a girlfriend or something? Did he finally get tired of Youngjae? So many questions ran through the man’s head as he stood up straight, getting ready to take an approaching customer’s order.

 

‘It’s a good thing if Daehyun finally got a girlfriend then, he doesn’t have to bother me anymore,’ Youngjae thought, nodding as if he heard every word the customer was saying. He looked at Daehyun who was standing next to the bread rack, he was looking down at his phone and smiling slightly. Youngjae quickly tore his eyes away from Daehyun who caught his gaze.

 

Youngjae sighed. 

 

Why did his chest suddenly hurt and swell so much when he looked at Daehyun?

 

 

-

 

the daejae chapters will be marked with an asterisk (*) in the title so people will know. also i hope people enjoyed this chapter goodnight lol have a good day/night these days im so tired easily i dont know if i’ll be able to keep up this daily update thing going on but i’ll let you guys know if i can’t update one night .˚‧º·(ฅ~ฅ*)‧º·˚.


	16. sixteen*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update *

“Trouble in paradise?” Junhong asked as they sat out in the courtyard of the school, enjoying a little breeze before walking towards work which started in a little over an hour. Youngjae shrugged,

“I knew Daehyun wouldn’t want to do anything with me after he found someone. He’s 30 he should have something to release his frustrations too.”

“You’re not just some toy to Daehyun, Youngjae.” Junhong sighed, it was obvious Youngjae was super oblivious to how Daehyun felt about Youngjae. Daehyun only wanted the best for the younger yet Youngjae just makes it seem like he’s nothing to everyone else and of course Daehyun would get tired of hearing he’s nothing to a man he really adores. 

So Daehyun decided now was the time to stop messing around with Youngjae and go back to boss and employee relationship. At least that’s what he told Junhong. 

As Youngjae turned his head he found the same douchebag who kept trying to look for Junhong the other day and sighed deeply, he quickly handed Junhong a few dollars and the boy was confused,

“Go to work without me I’ll come later.” It was too late for Junhong to stand up and leave because Barom spotted them fast. Junhong had no idea he was approaching them and Youngjae tried to think of a quick solution until Junhong spoke up,

“What’s with you these days Youngjae?”

“I’m just trying to protect you,” Youngjae glared at Barom who was already here, “But this dickhead is snooping around and ruining it.”

Junhong turned to see Barom was right behind him and backed up into Youngjae’s side, the man wrapping his arm around the younger’s side.

“Do you know how much trouble you caused for me Junhong?” The venom in his tone was obvious.

“H-How did you find where I was?” Junhong asked with a weak voice, Barom smirked,

“I have my ways Junhong. You got me fucking fired from my job that I worked hard to get after leaving your pathetic ass. I’m here to remind you, you can never escape the past. I’ll always be here to remind you that you’re a fuck up and..”

The words drowned into Junhong’s head, watching the man speak but no words coming out of it, he drowned out everything he was saying, having flashbacks of everything he’s done to him run through his head. 

Was Barom even worth being scared of? He wasn’t in his clutches anymore, he had no authority over him like he used to. He has nothing else to take away from him. Though it still really scarred the younger he had to get over everything no matter how hard it was. 

“I’ve heard enough.” Junhong said, Youngjae looked at the younger in surprise, his slew of insults towards Barom stopping and Junhong stood up, he was face to face with the man who abused him for years and manipulated him into thinking it was love while he was naïve and young. He grew taller than him though to tower over him,

“I’m tired of running Barom. You hurt me so fucking much and emotionally and yeah, physically scarred me. I still have some reminders of you and because of you I’m scared to love anyone anymore, thinking they’ll manipulate me like you did. But I’m done. I fucking hate you Barom and I want you to stop trying to contact me you sick fuck. Get the fuck over me, you missed your chance years ago.” 

And so Junhong took a swing at Barom and the man let out a harsh yell before Junhong quickly grabbed Youngjae’s arm and started running with the older laughing behind him while they ran towards the bus stop, 

“Holy fuck Junhong.”

Junhong just let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It felt exhilarating to stand up to someone who hurt him so much. It scared him really fucking bad to stand up  
to him but he did it. He really did it. That is until Youngjae told him to go himself and ran back to where Barom stood, clutching his face. Junhong shook his head, watching Youngjae run back. Youngjae always wanted the last word and Junhong probably should have stopped him but the bus already came.

—

“Youngjae what the fuck did you do?” Junhong gasped when Youngjae came into the bakery with a few barely forming bruises on his cheek, a busted lip and his neatly combed hair from this morning messed up. 

“We went back and forth. I always get the last word and the fucker wouldn’t let me have it.” Youngjae grumbled, “But I did anyways because someone threatened to call the cops.” 

“Youngjae what am I going to do with you..” Junhong sighed, “You had no reason to do that. Like at all.”

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw him again don’t blame me,” Youngjae had to walk around to get behind the counter next to Junhong, he wasn’t allowed to jump over it anymore since the last time Daehyun got mad at him. 

“Yoo Youngjae come into the break room now.” 

“Hey what the fuck I’m on time and I didn’t even jump over the counter,” Youngjae muttered after hearing Daehyun call him and Junhong just smiled,

“Good luck, dummy.”

Youngjae flipped him off and reluctantly walked towards the room where Daehyun was sitting on one of the chairs on his phone intensely playing a game and Youngjae almost thought it was cute. Almost. 

“What-“

“What happened to your face?” Daehyun stood up, dropping his phone on the table and quickly running up to Youngjae and grabbing the underside of his face with his hands on either side. 

Youngjae glared at him, pulling down his hands from his face,

“None of your business, what is it you called me in for?”

“I almost thought you weren’t coming in for work today because Junhong came alone so I called you in to ask where you were but..”

“Cool. Can I go work now?” 

“Youngjae.” Daehyun used a tone of command and Youngjae crossed his arms, “Let me clean you up before you do. You’re supervising in deli today.” 

Youngjae sighed as he sat down across the chair Daehyun sat in just a minute ago. The elder went to go fetch the first-aid kit and came back fast.

He scoot his chair in front of Youngjae and opened the kit, grabbing the cotton balls and alcohol,

“Youngjae I just don’t want you hurting yourself. You’re always trying to pick fights and what happens when something bad happens? What are you going to do next? You’re not a teenager anymore!” Daehyun scolded Youngjae who scowled as Daehyun dabbed at his cheek with a cotton ball dipped in alcohol. It stung. 

“Why the fuck do you even care if anything happens to me Daehyun? We aren’t anything to each other and I’m your worst and most disrespectful employee so you have no reason to care you can just easily fire me.” 

Youngjae then started ranting to himself about why Daehyun shouldn’t care and he wasn’t important but stopped when he heard Daehyun chuckling to himself, “What’s so funny, asshole?” 

“Youngjae you’re really adorable.” Daehyun smiled, his little whisker lines appearing on the side of his cheeks and Youngjae blushed, his face still holding a scowl, “You look like an angry bird right now.” 

“Fuck off.” Youngjae grunted, Daehyun grinned at him before gently pecking one of his bruises then placing a bandaid over it, Youngjae wanted to scream, since when was Daehyun such a prince?

“There. I’ll bandage your hand right now so hold it out-“

“Ah you know.. M-My lips sort of hurt too, you know? Since they’re busted?” Youngjae blushed more than he ever could in his whole life, more than whenever he spoke to girls (which was constant, he was always shy around them). Daehyun raised an eyebrow up at the younger who pouted, looking away with his eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment. 

“Yoo Youngjae are you telling me to kiss you?” Daehyun teasingly asked, leaning his face closer towards Youngjae’s own with a smirk and Youngjae rolled his eyes,

“N-No..” 

“Ah that’s too bad then-“

“Of course I’m asking you to kiss me, asshole!” 

Daehyun grabbed the sides of Youngjae’s face gently to not hurt him and pressed his lips to Youngjae’s own, making a long smooching sound and the younger didn’t find it very amusing,

“Damn you for real, Daehyun.” 

The man just smiled as he took Youngjae’s hand in his own and grabbed the bandaid roll wrapping it around the younger’s hand patiently, 

“I have a question.” Youngjae said, his heart pounding in his chest as Daehyun hummed, telling him to go ahead, “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Daehyun stopped, he looked up at Youngjae with wide eyes, 

“What makes you think that? If I had one I wouldn’t have been out right flirting with you.”

“Wait what? You were flirting with me? Why were you smiling at your phone so much?”

“Because I beat a level on my game. That’s all I ever use my phone for. You’re so oblivious to flirting Youngjae.. I even kissed you!” 

“Yeah well you haven’t been kissing me in like, forever, so I was just asking!” 

Daehyun could almost smash his head in a wall because of Youngjae, the kid was too oblivious for his own good, he felt like some high schooler. 

“Youngjae I haven’t been doing that with you because I thought I was forcing you. You aren’t gay and you don’t anything to do with me because you like women so I stopped. Though I was mad it still didn’t change my feelings about you.”

“What feelings?”

“Youngjae I fucking love you.” Daehyun said in an exasperated tone, finally getting the words off his chest, something he’s been wanting to say forever, “God it fucking hurts me to no end because you don’t love me back yet I’m still here trying to love you and care for you yet you don’t see any of it. I’d be much better off if you just rejected me-“

“Shut the fuck up Daehyun.” Youngjae sighed, placing his hand over Daehyun’s own, he chewed his bottom lip nervously, “I-I think I like you. I don’t know if I love you yet but I hope I do soon. Because you’ve been so distant I realized you’re worth something to me and I don’t know it really affected me when I thought you had a girlfriend.

You’re the first guy I’ve ever felt something for so it was really confusing for me to even care so much for you but now I see why. So thanks for being colder to me it helped me realized that I do like you more than a friend.”

Daehyun was relieved, Youngjae finally stopped being in denial and actually admitted to liking the older man, 

“B-But.. You’re still ugly and I don’t want it up the ass from you.” 

Daehyun just laughed and pulled the younger into a hug. The younger had trouble showing affection towards the older but Daehyun didn’t mind, Youngjae’s little insults really just meant affection for him. He still hugged and kissed him so it means something. Daehyun’ll tame the little bird soon. 

“You can’t get into anymore fights Youngjae.” 

“Fine, fine you really are old!” Youngjae stood up, “I have to go do my duty at the deli now if you don’t mind. I’ll see you later.”

Daehyun smirked, pulling Youngjae down for a short kiss and whispering, 

“Oh I’ll definitely see you later.”

Youngjae left the room with his cheeks turning red once more and ignored all questions asked by the employee’s. One asked him what was wrong and Youngjae simply replied with:

“Jung Daehyun.”


	17. seventeen*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *double update

m rated content ahead

“What’s wrong with you?” Junhong asked as Youngjae came into the classroom, his legs feeling like jello as he practically fell onto his chair. The brunette looked tired,

“He’s a monster, Junhong.” He whispered, looking up at the ceiling practically in LaLa Land. Junhong was confused, he furrowed his eyebrows,

“Who’s a monster, Youngjae?”

“Daehyun..” Youngjae sighed, closing his eyes and something clicked inside of Junhong’s brain when he realized what Youngjae was talking about. He pulled a disgusted expression before backing away from Youngjae, 

“That’s disgusting Youngjae do not explain to me your sex life.”

Youngjae blinked, he looked at Junhong, ignoring the boy’s protests of not to tell him,

“How can a man be so forceful? How did I let him top me? Me?” Youngjae sighed, his face in his hands, staring off into the distance, “Have you and Jongup had sex yet? Is he as monstrous as-“

Junhong decided it was best to ignore Youngjae’s little ranting, the guy finally got his virginity taken away by Daehyun and now he’s acting weirder than usual. Everyone’s been pushing his and Jongup’s relationship for a while now. They were still super close obviously and when Junhong told Jongup he punched Barom, Jongup cheered and told him how proud he was of him for standing up for himself. But he didn’t escape Junhong’s scolding for firing the man even if he was lowkey happy about it.

“So do you finally accept you’re just a teensy bit gay for Daehyun?” Junhong smirked, Youngjae was dating Daehyun yet still chose to call it ‘no homo’, “And I thought you never would take it up the ass from Jung Daehyun-“

“Okay fine I may be just a tad bit gay for Daehyun b-but that’s it. If it’s him only.” Youngjae crossed his arms stubbornly, “I’m not some girl anyways I won’t be fawning over him and acting so modest for him like some guy in a gay manhwa.”

“Youngjae, you read gay manhwa?” Junhong snorted, “What? Did you use it for reference or something?”

As Junhong continued to laugh Youngjae stayed quiet with blush creeping up his neck because yes, he did use literal gay manhwa to see how guys did it even if it’s not the most reliable source. Youngjae remembers skimming through his phone as he read the pages during break time.

“Why do these guys cry so much? And what’s with the huge eyes for the main dudes..” Youngjae muttered as he looked at the drawings with the main protagonist covering his mouth with tears on the sides of his eyes and showing his whole glory for his partner. Youngjae squinted at the pages, almost laughing at how sparkly the scenes were and how shy these main characters were.

No way in hell would he ever act like this for Daehyun. He’d never let his pride stoop down to that. Never. That is, until Daehyun came into the room and peeked over his shoulder to ask what he was doing,

“Nothing!” Youngjae quickly turned off his phone, throwing it underneath his butt so Daehyun wouldn’t reach for it like he’s done numerous times before. He’d still try anyways. 

“Hey come on you’re not cheating on me right?” Daehyun pouted as he tried to reach under Youngjae to get his phone and the younger scowled at him,

“Of course not, one monkey face is enough.”

“Gee thanks, Youngjae. I was going to ask you out for dinner later but I guess that’ll have to wait until someone behaves.”

Youngjae had to stop taking things the wrong way, he’s read that line one too many times in the more kinkier side of the gay manhwas he found online. Youngjae just shrugged acting as if he didn’t care and Daehyun felt defeated, the younger would always do that so Daehyun wouldn’t make him act nicer to him to do something.

“Hey.. Go to dinner with me.”

Youngjae hummed nonchalantly, tilting his head as if he was thinking, 

“I dunno Daehyun I have school tomorrow..”

“Youngjae,” Daehyun whined, Youngjae just cheekily smiled and pinched the elder’s cheek, 

“Of course I’ll do dummy. Pick me up at 7.”

—

Youngjae didn’t know how it happened, they were having a good time at a restaurant with Daehyun trying to act like some gentleman but failing miserably. Now Youngjae was pressed up against the wall of Daehyun’s apartment with them making out in the living room.

“Ah fuck.. I’m hard.” Daehyun groaned and the brunette moaned once the elder started rubbing their erections against each other through the friction of their jeans,

“On your bed..” Youngjae moaned between their sloppy makeout session with the pair grinding their members against each other. Daehyun didn’t hesitate to cup Youngjae’s ass and the younger hooking his legs around the elder’s waist as their continued to kiss, Daehyun bumpily making his way to his bedroom and opening the door hastily.

Daehyun slammed the door shut behind him, throwing the younger on the bed and Youngjae grunted at the force,

“Hey dickhead watch it.”

“Sorry baby,” Daehyun climbed over Youngjae with a smirk and Youngjae laughed as Daehyun continued kissing him and unbuttoning the younger’s pants and pulling off his shirt. Youngjae whined when Daehyun’s plump lips were off his own and pecking his bare chest with numerous kisses.

“Holy shit-“ Youngjae practically melted at Daehyun’s touch as the older’s mouth nipped at the younger’s pert nipples, licking them once over then continuing to nibble on them, his other hand massaging the other side. Youngjae covered his mouth with the back of his hand, preventing any moans to come out. He hated how he sounded like a girl every time he was under Daehyun’s touch. Daehyun sucked and nipped on random spots of Youngjae’s flushed skin. 

“Let me hear you.” Daehyun pulled Youngjae’s hand away from his mouth and the brunette shivered as Daehyun kissed all the way from his chest down to his navel, he dipped his tongue in and around it, continuing to travel down his cock.

“W-What are you doing..” Youngjae whispered, his voice cracking when he noticed Daehyun completely missed his dick and spread Youngjae’s legs far apart. Youngjae’s eyes widened, “Jung Daehyun don’t you fucking- Ah!”

Daehyun’s wet tongue flicked the outside of his hole and Youngjae was about to pull away until the elder’s firm hands pushed down his slender hips. 

“D-Dae that’s dirty stop..” Youngjae cried out when Daehyun ignored him and bit around the ring gently, Youngjae’s fingers clenched onto the older’s blonde locks. He was losing all sense of his pride as Daehyun took him. He was starting to act like those guys from the manhwa and he truly felt like he betrayed all sense of himself and his personality that he worked so hard to show that he was manly. 

This was so embarrassing to Youngjae. Daehyun’s tongue plunged in and out of his tight ass making the younger quiver in pleasure, his slim chest heaving up and down. Daehyun hummed into Youngjae’s ass in satisfaction and Youngjae could feel the vibration of Daehyun’s voice all throughout him. It felt so good yet his pride was still itching at the back of his head. 

“Stop..” Youngjae wheezed out, trying to give authority to his voice so Daehyun would do as he said and not as the older pleased. But it failed, his voice was barely audible when he watched Daehyun look up at him with hooded lids, his fingers sliding up his chest and slipping past Youngjae’s thick lips. The younger willingly opened his mouth no matter how much he hated (loved) it. He slicked up Daehyun’s fingers with his saliva, his tastebuds enjoying the salty yet sweet taste of the older man’s fingers. This was really happening wasn’t it? Youngjae really was about to let Daehyun dominate him. 

Daehyun slowly pulled out his fingers with a smirk, watching the saliva drip from Youngjae’s pink lips with his tongue peaking out. Before Daehyun could proceed Youngjae tugged at Daehyun’s loose button up shirt,

“Off.. It’s unfair I’m the only naked one.” Youngjae looked away, feeling still super embarrassed. Daehyun tilted his head, he teasingly replied,

“Ah but my fingers are a little..” 

Youngjae growled, sitting up and hastily unbuttoning Daehyun’s shirt and tossing it aside not only to admire the man’s tan skin that made the younger almost drool but continued to pull off the elder’s pants, slowly pulling down his boxers as well and watching as the elder’s erection sprung up and slapped against his abdomen,

“Perfect.” Youngjae grinned, he climbed into Daehyun’s lap, if he was the one getting it up the ass tonight he wants to be the one dominating the older. Daehyun chuckled, his nose digging against Youngjae’s neck as he kissed the area, his fingers trailing down to the younger’s ass. 

Slowly, he slipped a finger past Youngjae’s hole and wasn’t surprised at how tight he felt around his single middle finger, Youngjae’s breath hitched once Daehyun slowly moved the single finger,

“You’re a virgin, right?” Daehyun muttered, pulling away from Youngjae’s delectable neck to look at his cute little face. The sight of Youngjae while his ass was being fingered was so enduring to Daehyun. It was a sight he’s seen before but this time it looked a hundred times better. His parted lips were swollen from kissing Daehyun, his cheeks dusted pink and his lids hooded. 

“You know I am.. You’re the first person I’ve ever done anything with.” Youngjae bit down on his bottom lip when Daehyun inserted another finger, Daehyun just continued kissing Youngjae’s plump lips.

“You’re so tight, Jae, imagine when my cock is up your ass.” Daehyun whispered between kisses and Youngjae rolled his hips as he took Daehyun’s third finger, “You’ll feel so good, baby.”

Youngjae could almost roll his eyes at Daehyun’s dirty talk but it really got him hard and frustrated that he wasn’t inside of him yet. He didn’t want to beg. Nope. Daehyun had other plans though, “Beg for me.”

Youngjae smirked at Daehyun, shaking his head ‘no’ and the elder expected this, he faked a sigh and slowly pulled his fingers out of Youngjae with ease, Youngjae glared at Daehyun,

“What are you doing?”

“You don’t want to beg.” Daehyun smiled, tilting his head as if he didn’t know what Youngjae was talking about,“So I’ll just kiss you instead.” 

Daehyun puckered his lips and Youngjae scrunched up his nose, turning his head to make the elder kiss his cheek,

“Daehyun.”

“You want it up the ass from me?” Daehyun quoted Youngjae from all the times he’s crudely said he never wanted Daehyun to be inside of him. Youngjae groaned in frustration, he was just gonna have to do it himself without Daehyun’s help. He’ll always have his way. 

“Fine.” Youngjae grunted, he looked Daehyun dead in the eye as he lubed up his fingers with spit, not feeling any remorse for not abiding by Daehyun’s wishes because that’s how stubborn Youngjae really was with his masculinity. Youngjae had no trouble with inserting his fingers inside of him, moaning as he thrusted them in and out on Daehyun’s lap and feeling the elder’s cock graze against his own. 

“A-Ah shit..” Youngjae threw his head back, moaning loudly as he hit his prostate dead on, “God Daehyunnie..” He inwardly cringed at the nickname but he knew how much the elder liked being buttered up. Youngjae licked his lips, knowing damn well Daehyun was watching intensely, swallowing as he watched the younger pleasure himself without him.

“I bet your dick wouldn’t even feel as good as my fingers.” Youngjae challenged Daehyun, he could feel the elder’s grip on his hip tighten. Daehyun took a deep breath, 

“Youngjae you’re such a little shit you know that right?” 

“I know~” Youngjae winked, letting Daehyun push him back onto the bed, grabbing his hands and putting them over the younger’s head. Youngjae giggled, watching Daehyun rake his eyes over his body,

“I always have the final word.” Youngjae was a little minx was all Daehyun could think of as he rolled on a condom but was stopped by the younger, “Not tonight. I want to feel all of you.” 

Daehyun really loves Youngjae’s witty tongue. He lubed up his cock hesitantly but Youngjae could care less, he really wanted Daehyun inside of him and it was the elder’s fault he was so horny now. He lost all sense of pride. 

The blonde slowly inserted himself inside of Youngjae and the younger whimpered at the feeling of the tip inside of him, it hurt so fucking bad to him. 

“Shh..” Daehyun peppered kisses along Youngjae’s collarbone, making sure to kiss his little moles individually as well and Youngjae felt tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. This is why he never wanted it up the ass, he’s heard how much that shit hurt and here he was hoping his ass doesn’t bleed.

“I’m all the way in.” Daehyun spoke quietly, his thumbs caressing Youngjae’s hipbones and Youngjae whined at the pain he felt when Daehyun moved, “Take deep breaths.”

Youngjae really appreciated Daehyun being patient and kind with him because if Youngjae weren’t in so much pain because of how big Daehyun was he would be cursing and insulting him this very moment. But he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Go.” Youngjae instructed and Daehyun started moving slowly so it wouldn’t hurt the younger but once the pain finally turned into pleasure he told him to go faster.

And he did so, his cock feeling tight around Youngjae’s hole and feeling even more amazing as he loosened it up with every harsh thrust inside of Youngjae’s heat. Youngjae’s fingers raked down Daehyun’s back as he moaned into the elder’s ear. He hated how his moans sounded so girlish but Daehyun loved it. He let out a high pitched whine when Daehyun brushed against his prostate with his tip. The elder grinned in victory when he found Youngjae’s special spot, purposely avoiding it to bother the younger.

“Y-You dick- Ah!” Youngjae could almost see stars when Daehyun completely came out of him then harshly thrust back into him, immediately hitting the spot and Youngjae screaming in pleasure every time Daehyun furiously hit the spot with more force each time. 

They started to sloppily kiss between thrusts and Daehyun pulled Youngjae’s legs up for his knees to practically hit his chest as he buried his dick inside of him and the younger never knew he was so flexible. Youngjae felt his stomach knot near his member, meaning he was about to cum but he didn’t want to just yet,

“Dae..” Youngjae breathed heavily, his hair was all messed up and all over the place, his whole top half covered in hickeys by Daehyun. Daehyun slowed his thrusts,

“What?” The elder felt like he was going to burst inside of the younger already but was shocked when Youngjae made him pull out and switch their positions, Youngjae sitting atop of Daehyun who laid on the bed instead, “Jae what are you-“

“Shut up..” Youngjae licked his thick lips, placing Daehyun’s hands on both sides of his hips, “Let me ride you.” 

Daehyun really wanted to cum now but anything for his fussy prince to be happy, he watched Youngjae position Daehyun’s cock and slowly inserting it inside of him, biting his bottom lip and whimpering once it was fully inside of him. 

Of course the younger wanted control. Youngjae rolled his hips, holding Daehyun’s hands on them as he moved up and down on Daehyun’s dick, moaning almost like a pornstar as he bounced on top of Daehyun’s thick cock. He almost felt like he was in heaven. 

“Daehyun..” Youngjae moaned the elder’s name in such a sultry blissful tone, rubbing his cock while he fucked himself on Daehyun endlessly and the older couldn’t help but help Youngjae, thrusting upward harshly making the younger yelp. Youngjae was whimpering Daehyun’s name like a mantra and Daehyun wanted this moment to last forever.

“Fuck. I’m coming, I’m coming-“ Youngjae pumped his cock in his fist fast, Daehyun rubbing the slit as he did so, 

“I’m coming too, baby.” Daehyun’s hands held a firm grip on Youngjae’s hips as he continued to bounce until they both finally let out a sound of satisfaction. They both could see white as they came, stripes of white coming out of Youngjae’s cock and Daehyun coming inside of Youngjae’s ass. 

Youngjae twitched on top of Daehyun, trying to recover his breath as Daehyun pulled out, the warmth inside of him leaving. He fell on top of Daehyun tiredly, the blonde rubbed Youngjae’s broad shoulders to ease his tiredness. He laid beside him.

“That..” Youngjae’s chest was heaving up and down, his cum was sticky on his chest but he didn’t care, “Was amazing.” He breathed before wrapping his whole body like a koala around the man next to him who laughed and pressed a kiss to Youngjae’s temple and wrapping the blanket thrown aside over them. 

“You’re going to get both of us really dirty.” 

“I don’t care.”

Youngjae hummed happily, kissing the mole under Daehyun’s eye with a smile. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Daehyun spoke,

“I adore you, Youngjae.” Adore was what they said instead of love, just to make Youngjae more comfortable. Youngjae nuzzled his cheek into the pillow under his head shyly, there was a first time for everything and that was Yoo Youngjae getting shy over his boyfriend saying he adored him and to him that meant so much. Youngjae’s smiled so hard in a long time it hurt his cheeks, curse Daehyun for turning Youngjae soft and cheesy, 

“I love you stupid Jung Daehyun.”

Daehyun was surprised but Youngjae didn’t mind Daehyun being quiet, caressing Youngjae’s soft chestnut brown hair as he was falling asleep on his chest. Youngjae smiled sleepily when he heard Daehyun mutter into his hair,

“I love you more Youngjae.” 

“Yea, you better dickhead because my backs gonna be killing me soon.”

 

—

did u guys miss me!?!? the chapter was literally almost done a few days ago but i was too busy to finish so huhuhu ( ͒ ́ඉ .̫ ඉ ̀ ͒) there hasnt been a hint of smut on this fic yet besides daejae doing that one thing i just had to lol,, this will (sadly) be the last daejae chapter! it goes to banghim now then finally switches back to jonglo to finally confirm how they’re going to end up (most likely a cheesy little ending with them finally dating HAHA) this isn’t my longest fic ive written but it does feel longer because i write 1-3k words per chapter lol idk how long this fic is gonna be anyways pfft..


End file.
